Of Catwomen and Batmen
by fearlesskitten
Summary: Much to her shock, Ada Harper was chosen to continue the legacy of Catwoman. By merely, what she'll asume was, chance and fate. But with there being a new Batman, is this any surprise? There has to be two who can keep the Catwoman and Batman legacies alive. But will things only repeat themselves in the end, despite there being differences in time? Batman/CatwomanOC, some Terry/OC
1. Chapter one: Beginnings and Catsuits

**Author's Note:** A Batman without Catwoman just isn't the same to me, and I've seriously just been obsessing over Batman Beyond lately. This idea has been floating around in my head for ages now, so I finally decided to publish it. This is my first story, so no flames please. But I do take constructive critisism, I don't mind it at all.

I do not own Batman Beyond!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Beginnings and Catsuits_

* * *

Ada walked through the small hall of her apartment, her seven year old sister Morgan trailing right behind her, towards the kitchen. "Can I have some chicken?" The younger girl questioned her sister, looking up at her innocently. Her slightly tattered teadybear clutched tightly in her small, thin arms. Ada looked back down at her, trying her best not to frown.

"Only if we have any, kid." She patted her head, "I'll see what we have, wait on the couch for a minute. Okay?" Her sister smiled at her.

"Okay!" She skipped a bit to the couch, plopping right down on it like her sister had asked her to as Ada walked into the kitchen. She flipped the light on, revealing the slightly peeling cream colored walls and green tiled floor. Dirty dishes, that had been sitting in there for a while, were pilled in the sink. She strode over to the refrigerator then opened it and looked inside. Only to find a carton of milk, a cup of yogurt, some bottles of water, and everything you need to make a sandwich. Which is what they could've eaten, if it hadn't been for the fact that there was no bread. "Do we have any?" She heard her sister yell from the other room.

She sighed, "No, sorry Morg!" She yelled back as she closed the fridge. With not much money and a job that doesn't pay much, it's hard enough for them to even keep the roof over their heads let alone buy acceptable grocceries. Hell, they would've been evicted way before now if it hadn't been for the kind elderly woman upstairs loaning her money once in a while. She walked back into the main room, her sister immediately hopping off of the sofa.

"I'm hungry..." She trailed, Ada could practically feel the sadness radiating off of her. She stepped up a bit closer and squatted down to her level, resting both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Morgan, I think I have enough bills on me to get you something from the Burger Castle around the corner. How's that sound?" She asked as she began to dig through her pockets. Morgan's face lit up, but then it faded away just as quickly as it came.

"But what are you gonna eat?" She asked, she felt bad knowing her hunger would be satisfied while her sister stayed hungry.

Ada shook her head, "It's fine, I'll be okay." She smiled at her, but it was forced. That was a lie, but she didn't want her to worry. For Ada, making sure her sister is fed is more important at the moment. She felt something crumpled in her hands as she removed them from her pockets, she had four dollars. That would be enough for a burger and possibly even fries. "Just stay here until I get back, and what are the rules?"

"Don't touch anything I'm not suppose to and don't open the door for strangers?" Morgan replied, and Ada nodded.

"Good girl, I'll be back before you know it." She reassured her before leaveing, Morgan locking the door after her. Ada took notice of how dark it had gotten as she walked down the flight of stairs leading out of the building. It's during the night time when Gothem gets dangerous, and she just hoped she could get to the fast food place and back before she ran into any kind of trouble.

* * *

As Ada walked down the empty street, she passed an alley. Noticing out of the corner of her eye that the famous Jokerz were loitering around in it. She mentally cursed, _'What are the odds?' _She thought to herself, hoping that they didn't notice her walk by. As she walked farther away from the alley, she suddenly heard a voice.

"Well would you look at this," She heard a male say from behind her in a teasing manner, causing her to cease her walking. "You'd think by now people would know better than to walk down _our _street." They said, the voice closer this time. She heard the sound of feet against the pavement, and Dottie - A girl wearing clown makeup and a polka-dot dress - flipped right over Ada. Landing in front of her and pointing a finger in her face.

"Don't be like that J-Man, maybe she didn't know." She said, her voice high-pitched.

"Well in that case," He started, as Ada turned completely around to face him. "Maybe we should show her what happens when you walk onto Jokerz turf so late at night. Then maybe she won't make the same mistake twice." He said, by now the others were circled around her. Laughing at her. "But then again, I'm a fair man. Maybe this could all be avoided, for a small fee." He said, sticking out his hand. Ada looked down at his hand, then back up at him with a glare.

"And what makes you think I have anything?" She asked, bluntly. But he was the least bit phased.

He shrugged, "I don't, but if you do it would be wise to just hand it over. If you know what's good for you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Really," He then put up his hands. "But hey, I'm not forcing you or anything. I was only trying to be the nice guy, why rough up such a pretty face when this could be handled the easy way?" He asked.

"What if I just told yold you to piss off?" Ada asked, and J-Man slowly shook his head.

"Funny this one... wouldn't be the wisest choice on your behalf, would it?" He asked, then smiled. "But I don't think you were just asking a question, so I'll take that as a no." He began to crack his knuckles, "Which is the wrong answer, so I guess we'll be doing this the hard way then." Ada narrowed her eyes at his even more, she was beginning to grow a little nervous. But tried her best not to show it. She did, however, back away a little. Forgetting that Dottie was still standing behind her, resulting in Ada being grabbed. She knows self-defense, but that doesn't mean she can fight four people at one time.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you to not pick on girls?" She asked sarcastically.

"What can I say?" He srugged, "I'm a bad listener." As soon as those words left his mouth, Ada elbowed Dottie as hard as she could in the stomach and grabbed her by the sleeves of her dress. She yanked Dottie infront of her and pushed the clown girl into J-Man, making him fall over. With them temperarially distracted, she took the chance to get away and sprinted down the street. As she ran away, she could hear him yelling. "After her!" She was running as fast as she could, but it seemed as if they were keeping up pace with her. Listening to the string of threats that were being thrown at her, she could tell that they were pretty close.

She cut down different street corners, jumped fences, did just about anything that she could to lose them. But nothing had worked, and she was beginning to grow tired. She didn't even know where she was anymore.

She turned down another corner, mentally cheering when she almost passed up an alley. She ran into it and stood as far back as possible, hiding in the shadows and trying her best to control her heavy breathing. She watched as they ran right past the alley, sighing in relief after they did so. She ran back out and across the street, she could faintly hear one of them yelling. "...she go?!...find her!" She stopped for a moment as she looked at the house in front of her, it was a big, nice looking one. But this wasn't the time to be admiring.

She hoped the gate, but then was surprised when an alarm went off. She knew that it was loud enough to catch the Jokerz attention, and began to frantically look around for a place to hide. But before she could even move another muscle, the alarm shut off and Ada was soon after met with a new voice.

"Who are you?" An elderly Selina Kyle demanded, stepping out of her house with a black cat in her arms. She was obviously someone who didn't take too kindly to trespassers. "What are you doing on my property?"

"She's with us old lady," Ada wiped her head around and saw J-Man and his gang standing on the other side of the woman's gate. "We'll be taking it from here, go back inside. Things are about to get ugly." He said as they all jumped over the fence, the alarm going off again.

Selina narrowed her eyes, "Who the _hell _do you think you're calling 'old lady'?!" She snapped, the cat in her arms thrashing around after she did. It jumped down to the ground and took a few steps up, arching it's back and hissing at the Jokerz.

"I think I'm calling _you _one!" He snapped back, "You're _old_ lady, what else do you want me to call you? Grandma?"

She clecned her fists, walking up to stand next to Ada. Not taking her eyes off of J-Man. "You kids today are all the same, no manners what so ever."

"What do you expect? This isn't the good old nineteen-fourties, it's the future. So get with the times you old broad." He said back, him and his posse laughing behind him.

"It sounds to me like you delinquents need to be taught a lesson." Hearing this, Ada brought her attention to the woman. How was someone her age suppose to fight a gang of young criminals? She looked like she couldn't even walk properly on her own. This made them laugh even harder.

"What are you gonna do? Beat me with a purse?" He asked, holding his stomach. With a cat shriek, the animal leaped up and scratched J-Man right across the face. He yelp in pain and stumbled back, holding his now bleeding cheek. He pulled his hand away and flared with anger when he saw the blood on his gloved hand. He kicked the cat away and pointed at Ada and Selina. "Now you bitches are gonna get it!" And with that, they charged at them.

J-Man threw a punch at Selina but, to Ada's surprise, she caught his hand and gave him a good right hook across his jaw. Swiftly kicking him in his stomach, it sent him right into one of the other Jokerz. Dottie did back flips, picking up speed to ensure a painful kick to Ada's chest. But she stepped out of the way just in time, grabbing her by the leg and throwing her to the ground. Getting down on her knees, she delivered at least three blows to Dotties face until she was kicked off. Ada landed on her back, and rolled out of the way of Dotties foot that came crashing down. Ada tried to kick Dotties feet from under her, but she had jumped out of the way just in time. She tried to kick Ada in the face while she was still down but, thanks to Ada's quick reflexes, she ducked out of the way of her foot and tackled her. The two of them tumbling around trying to get the better of the each other.

J-Man and skinner Jokerz member circled around Selina as she watched them, making sure not to let down her gaurd. They both lunged at her at the same time, and she slid down out of the way. Causing them to smack into each other. She grabbed the skinny clown by his shirt and threw him to the gate, causing him to slam face firts right into it. J-Man punched Selina in her face, leave her dazed for a mere second, and before he could get her again she grabbed both his arms and kneed him in his gut. She elbowed him in the face and then kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, the grass cusioning his fall a bit, with a light thud and Selina pressed her heeled foot to his chest. Selina looked at Ada for a second and saw Ada used the slightly heavier set gang member's shoulders to flip over him, making him stumble. She sent a swift kick to his back and this made him lose his balance, resulting in him falling onto Dottie. Selina could feel J-Man thrash about under her foot, making her press it down onto his chest even harder.

"Get hell off me!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her ankle. She pressed down harder, making him hiss in pain.

"Leave," She spat, "I won't tell you a second time." She lifted her foot off of him, making him cringe a little in pain. He quickly stood up, holding a hand to his chest, and glared at Selina.

"We don't have time for this, let's get the hell out of here." He said, and his gang retreated to his side. "You're gonna get yours, the _both _of you!" With that J-Man and his posse jumped back over the gate, leaving Selina's yard.

Ada was no doubt amazed, for an old person she sure did have some fight in her. "That was-" She cut herself short, seeing that Selina was hunched over clutching her chest. Her breathing was a little irregular. "Hey," She walked over to her, reaching a hand out yet not positive if she should touch her. "Are you alright?" Selina nodded.

"I'm fine, it'll pass... just help me get inside." Ada nodded, taking one of Selina's arms and putting it over her shoulders. She heard Selina mutter something about not being as young as she use to be, causing Ada to crack a smile. Helping her walked back to her home, the cat following close behind when it noticed it's master walking away. Ada helped Selina sit down once she got her inside, then walked back to the front door to close it.

"Thanks for helping me out, I-"

"You don't have to thank me," She groaned, rubbing her slightly soar arms and legs. "I only did that because they weren't about to start trouble on my property." She was trying to control her breathing, pausing once in a while to not take too many breaths at a time.

"Oh.." Ada trailed as she crossed her arms. They both stayed silent, the sounds of Selina's cat meowing and the ticking of a clock were the only things that could be heard as the minutes flew by. Though, soon enough Selina broke the silence with a question.

"Who are you anyway? Why were those hooligans chasing you?"

"Ada Harper, and I don't know. I ran into them on the street when I was-" She stopped, remembering why she had left the apartment in the first place. To get dinner for her hungry sister, who was still at home alone. "Morgan!" She shouted, making Selina give her a puzzled stare.

"Who's Morgan?" She asked.

"She's my little sister, the whole reason why I'm even out right now is for her." She replied, wondering to herself how Morgan felt and what she was doing right about now. She's been gone for a while, and it's almost eleven o' clock as a matter of fact. She must be worried.

"What did she need?" Selina questioned again, making Ada wonder just why she was asking her these questions. But she answered her regardless of her thoughts.

"Dinner," She sighed, running a hand through her dark red hair. "But the place I was going to has got to be closed by now." Selina honestly couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. But hearing her answer made more questions pop into her mind. Why would she need to leave to get dinner, they didn't have food at home? And even so, why did _she _leave to get it? Why not just let the parents pick up the food? At least then she wouldn't have been chased. She wanted to ask her so much more, but in the end decided to put those thoughts aside. They aren't very important she supposed. She exhaled deeply, standing up from the couch and resting her hands on her hips.

"I'll give you something that you can bring home, then you can leave." She said, then began to walk to the kitchen. "In the meantime, sit down, stay here, and don't touch anything." She said, in a tone that made it clear to Ada how serious she was. When she saw Selina's form vanish into the kitchen, she sat down with a smile. She may not have come off as such, but the woman sure was kind.

The cat began to circle around Ada's feet, meowing as it playfully pawed at her shoes. She leaned down and picked him up, sitting him in her lap. Her eye was immediately drawn to the cat's diamond encrusted blue collar, with a golden name tag charm dangling from it. She took it in her hand as she read the engraving.

"Spade?" She read, lightly scratching the back of Spade's ears. Making him pur, "You're name's Spade, it fits you." She said, on account of his midnight colored fur. Spade hoped off of Ada's lap on laded gracefully onto the ground. It walked to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house, then looked back at Ada. Ada stared back at the cat as it ran back over to her, meowing a bit loudly as it pawed at her leg. Walking in the direction of the stairs again, Spade stopped as he turned around to look at her. Another meow escaping its mouth. Ada began to get the impression that he wanted her to follow him, so she stood up from the couch. As soon as she did, Spade began to go up the stairs with Ada following behind him.

Once at the top, the cat turned to the left and down the hallway. Ada watched as Spade stopped in front of a door and began to scratch on it, meowing loudly. "Is there something in there?" Ada asked, though she knew the domestic animal couldn't answer her. Maybe there was a toy inside the room that he wanted, and he just needed her to open the door or something. So she walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door and opening it.

Spade shot inside and Ada felt next to the door for a light. Finding it, she flipped it on and saw Spade pawing at another door in the room. Ada raised her eyebrow in confusion, what the hell did this cat want? She slowly walked to the door, that may have been a closet, and put her hand on the doorknob. She looked down at Spade and saw that he was staring up at her, as if he were waiting on her. She turned the knob and opened the door, seeing that it was just a normal old closet.

"There's nothing in here but clothes and stuff," She said, looking down at Spade again. But there had to have been a reason why he lead her in here, she just didn't know what it could've been. "Too bad you can't just tell me what it is," She said to him, getting a meow in reply. She bagan to move aside some clothes, even checking around on the shelf above. She felt weird doing this, digging through someone's stuff is rude. But she couldn't ignore her curiosity. She looked at the door and saw that there was a mirror on the inside. She noticed the it was a little crooked, she didn't know if it had been that way already or if maybe she'd done it when she opened the closet door. It was placed on the door in an odd way in general, so when she tried to fix it Spade jumped at her with a hiss. Scaring her and making her knock the mirror down onto the floor, it was a good thing the was carpet. Otherwise it may have shattered.

Ada glared down at Spade, "Why the fuck would you do that?!" She hushly shouted, and the cat waved it's paw up and down at her as it meowed. "Fucking cat..." She muttered under her breath, bending down to pick up the mirror. She was about to put it back up again, but paused when she saw what was on the door. A small button in the shape of a cat head. Spade began to nudge her leg with his nose, and she looked between him and the button.

"You want me to press it don't you?" Spade meowed as reply and she took that as a yes, leaning the mirror up against the door. She thought it was weird how that was just... there. She wondered what it was for and, again, her curiosity got the better of her. "Curiosity killed the cat." She joked to herself, pressing the button despite what she just said. When she did, the shelf moved upward and the back wall moved aside along with the cloths rack - since it was attached to the wall. Ada's mouth fell open when she saw what was inside, and whole nother room, filled with gagets and computers.

"Woah..." She said in amazement as she looked around the large room, Spade walked into it and she followed. He walked up to four tall glass cases and curled up in front of them, keeping his head up to look at Ada. She walked up to the cases and gawked, staring at all the different Catwoman suits. She looked at the one on the end, that looked the least old-fashioned and more up-to-date. She walked closer to it and rested a hand against the cool glass. "No way... is she-"

"Catwoman?" She heard Selina say from behind her, she jumped with a gasp and looked at the door. Seeing her leaning against it, not looking very happy. "Yes, I am." She walked into the room and Spade shot over to Selina, she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Stroking his fur, "The food for your sister is on the coffee table in the living room, I left some for you to. And I _thought_ I told you to stay put, what are you doing snooping around in my house?"

It would the understatment of the year to just say that Ada was embarressed, she didn't know what to tell her. So she told her the truth, "Well, your cat lead me up here and I found the button. I just wanted to see what it would do, I'm really sorry!" She said quickly, and Selina raised an eyebrow.

"Spade made you come up here, is that what you're telling me?" Hearing her say it made Ada realize just how ridiculous it sounded, her face flushed.

"Well, you see-"

"It doesn't surprise me," She said, cutting her off. Ada was a tad shocked by what she said, when she recovered from her surprised state she spoke.

"What do you mean? How?" Selina chuckled and walked over to the lab table that was in the middle of the room, setting Spade down onto it. She rubbed his back, making him stretch and pur.

"Spade here is a smart cat, he must've wanted you to find this place." She took her eyes off of her cat and brought her gaze back to Ada. "It's been years since I hung in the suit, and with the new Batman taking the old one's place I've been thinking that maybe it's time for someone to take mine." She explained, then looked back at Spade, "Apparently he thinks that someone is you."

She wasn't expecting to hear that, but none the less she would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered. "Me? Be Catwoman? ...I'm not sure if I could do that miss-"

"Kyle," She cut her off, "Selina Kyle, just call me by my first name. Being so formal with me makes me feel old." She said, "And why not?" Ada didn't really want to say it out loud, Catwoman _was _a villain. As shway as she was, she use to be a bad guy. She was a theif and Ada was no stealer, she wouldn't exactly feel comfortable with taking on the role as Catwoman. There was never an excuse for stealing.

"Well... you weren't exactly a _hero_," She began, rubbing her arm. "You were a burgler.."

"So? Does that makes me a bad person?" She asked, and of course it did. Good people don't steal, but at least Selina wasn't heartless like most villains of her day. "That doesn't define who I am, I'm just a woman who likes nice things. And at least I know how to think of others, where do you think Spade got his collar from?" She said, directing a hand at her now sleeping cat. "And you could do the same, who says you have to keep it all to yourself?"

"You mean give it all away?" If she did that then what would be the point? Catwoman was a thief, not Robin Hood.

"Not so much as give it away, but use it to make someone else happy." She smirked, "Like that sister of yours for example." Ada tensed at the mention of Morgan, "What's the deal with you and her? Why'd you have to leave your house to get her dinner? Where are you parents?" Ada contemplated whether or not she should tell her, she _did _only just meet the woman a while ago. But she felt like Selina was really going somewhere with what she was saying, so she figured it wouldn't be so bad. Plus she'd be able to talk out her struggles with someone.

Ada sighed, crossing her arms and leaned against the glass case. "My sister and I live on our own, our dad was diagnosed with cancer a few years back and he died last year. I never knew who my mom was, and Morgan's mom was just some bitter woman who used my dad." Selina cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Used him how?"

"A while she after she had Morgan, she filed for a divorce from my dad and took half of what he owned. She basically told him he could keep Morgan since she got what she wanted. My dad was heartbroken, he wasn't exactly the same after that. But I don't blame him, I don't think anyone could ever really cope with being used and tossed to the curb like that." Ada explained, "I was so broken up about my dad's death I swear I would've just given up on life period. Him and my sister were all that I had, and sometimes I think the only reason I'm still here is because of her. I wouldn't leave her like that, cause then who would she have?" It was a sad story, Selina had to admit. She could only imagine how she must've felt.

"You really love your sister don't you?" Selina asked, already knowing what the answer was.

Ada nodded, "She's all I've got."

"Tell me Ada, if you had the chance to give her anything she wanted, would you do it?" Ada, again, nodded.

" Of course I would! I'd give her the entire wolrd if I could, if it would make her happy." Selina smiled.

"Then maybe this could be your chance to do that," Selina started, walking up to Ada. "Being Catwoman, it could give you all the riches that you and your sister could ever need. This could change your lives for the better." She rested a hand on Ada's shoulder, "You can't just tell me you wouldn't want her to grow up with a better life, not after what you just said."

She had a point, yet at the same time Ada was still opposed to the idea. She wanted them to have the picture perfect life, but not this way. Ada shook her head, "Stealing's wrong."

"Is it so wrong when you're doing it for a good cause?" She asked, "Think about what your sister." She grabbed Ada's other shoulder and turned her around, facing her towards the high-tech catsuit. "This could finally be your chance to make it all right." As Ada stared at the suit, she thought about the consiquences. What if she got caught? If she went to jail then that would ruin everything. Morgan would be stuck in a foster home and not all of those were good. But then again, what if it all _did _work out? Things would be perfect, everything would be better. they'd have nomore worries. "For Morgan." Selina said one more time, and Ada turned around to look at her.

"And you're _positive _this would make things better?" She asked, to be sure. Selina nodded.

"Bring me whatever it is that you get and I'll let you go home with half, just trust me." She smiled, "So, is that a yes?"

Ada turned around to look at the suit again, then sighed. She didn't know if she would regret her dicision or not, but for her _and _her sister's sake she prayed that she wouldn't. She looked back at Selina, looking at her with the most serious expression that she's ever worn on her face. "...Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize for any spelling errors I made, I'll try to do better with the spelling of some words next time.

I've only recently started back watching Batman Beyond on the Hub, and before now the last time I'd seen the show was when it was still being shown on Cartoon Network. And that was _years _ago, so if some things don't really seem right (like the Jokerz for example) I'm sorry.

I've yet to see an episode of Batman Beyond that have the Jokerz and J-Man in it so I wasn't too clear on how to portray them. Lol I don't remeber how that dude use to act, but I at least knew he was an asshole. They all probably were the type of gang to have weapons on them or something, but it doesn't really matter that much I guess since they aren't that relevant to the story its self.

Selina Kyle was only mentioned in the show one time, in the episode "Dead Man's Hand". So for all I know, she could've been dead when the show first started. But I thought it would be nice to have her in the story anyway, if Terry can have Bruce I feel like Ada should have Selina. Someone for quidance, but since she _wasn't _in the show I don't know for sure how she would've acted. She could've been the same as she always was, she could've been bitter, or she could've gotten nicer with age. I don't know, so I just used my imagination.

Was the beginning weird? How did you like it so far? What do you think of Ada? Will you continue reading? I would love it if you answered! I know this may seem dumb or something, but it'll get better once Terry/Batman is introduced. At least in my mind it will lol.

I'm not that great at writting fight scenes, so I'm sorry if that part sucked. And I made up Burger Castle, because I don't think they had a Burger _King _in the show. This note is really long, but I just thought some explainations were in order.

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	2. Chapter two: Catwomen and Batmen

**Author's Note: **I gotta say, I never expected to get the feedback that I did. Thank you so much guys, it really means a lot to me!

**Replies to guest reviewers**

**Guest: **I'm glad that you love it so far, I hope you like the update too!

**Roxy: **I'm happy that you couldn't wait for the next chapter, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

**Mary: **Thanks for loving it lol, I hope you like chapter two!

**X: **I'm glad you like it, I continued! :D

I do not own Batman Beyond!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Catwomen and Batmen_

* * *

Catwoman felt nervous gitters fill her stomach as she looked out at Gothem City, from her crouched position on top of a high building. Already clad in her catsuit, which was a full body and made of leather zip up. With the zipper zipped up just below her breast line. Selina's been training her for weeks, even going as far as to inject her with a microdose of feline DNA that she extracted from Spade to help her along. All the harsh training and sleepless nights have been leading up to this very moment, and Catwoman was nervous yet at the same time a bit excited. With a sigh, she pulled out her eye mask and tied it to her face. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She thought to herself, pulling the goggles that rested on her head down to her eyes. Switching the mode on them so she could see into the jewlery store down below, the googles also confirming that it was the store she'd been looking for.

_Selina picked up a pair of big, black goggles, showing them to Ada. "These are the detection goggles. They'll help you see through objects and building by activating, what I like to call, 'Thief Vision'." She stepped closer and put them over Ada's eyes, they covered most of her face. Taking her hand, Selina guided it to a small button that was on the side. "Press it," She said, and Ada listened._

_With the press of the button, everything changed. Everything was a little darker, but she could still make certain things out. Selina had turned a bright orange color, and some objects in the room turned a bright blue - at the same time becoming transparent. She looked to the entrance of the lair and could see through the closed entryway and into some parts of the house._

_"They can scan buildings, as well as anything else, just in case you need to make sure it's what you're looking for. And if it's the real thing or a trap." She explained, and Ada looked at Spade. The goggles focused in on him as she stared and she could see words appear on them that read, 'The American Bombay felis catus'._

_"There's a dial on the other side, turn it forward to use the zoom-in feature." She said, and she reached her other hand up and turned it. The view of the house got even closer and she could see into almost all of the different rooms._

_"Amazing." Ada whispered._

She turned the dial and zoomed the vision in, seeing two figures inside the store. She brought her hand up to the robotic cat-eared headband that was on her head, turning another small dial.

_"These are synced with your earpiece," Selina said, holding the pair of cat ears. "When you turn the dial right here, it'll highten the sensitiving of your com-link and enable you to hear things more clearly. The farthest the frequency goes is fifty yards."_

_Ada took the from her grasp, resting them on her head and taking the comlink that Selina held out to her. She placed it in her ear and turned the dial on the headband, after turning it a certain amount she could hear what was going on outside. The typical sounds of the daytime, cars passing by and people chatting as they walked down the sidewalk or loitered about. Ada smiled._

"Are you _sure _everything is locked up?" One of the figures asked the other, he sounded like he was a man.

"I'm positive, I double-checked and everything sir. Everything is secured." the other, a woman, replied.

"And did you make sure to lock the _backdoor_ this time?" The man asked, Ada could see the woman's heat signature spike up a little. She must've been blushing.

"Y-Yes Mr. Walters, sir." She said.

"Good, we don't need another break-in." He said, and Ada snorted.

"Sorry to say, but you're gonna get one." She said to herself as she watched them leave the building, one of them locking the front door behind them. She lifted her goggles off of her eyes and rested them on her head. Once they had gotten into their cars, Catwoman began to scale down the building she was on after pressing her hand down on her right glove. Activating and using the cat crawling feature of her cat gloves.

_"On this glove," Selina started, holding up Ada's gloved right arm. "There's a touch pad, press down on the outer part of the glove and it'll activate what I call the cat crawling feature in both of the gloves." She pressed it, as demonstration, and looked at Ada. _

_"You'll be able to crawl up or down walls, ceilings, almost anything just about." Ada ran to one of the walls in the room and put her hand on it, then the other. She was amazed as she began to climb up the wall and onto the ceiling._

When Catwoman was on the side of the building, she looked around. Making sure she was alone, she pressed down on the outer part of her left gloved hand. In result, a holographic screen came up on her arm, showing the store's system and floor plan. She tapped away at the keyboard that was on it, deactivating the security cameras and unlocking the doors as well as the windows.

_"On this glove," Selina held up Ada's left arm, "Is your computer hologram, it's activated the same as your cat crawling feature." She pressed a hand down on the outer part of her gloved covered hand, and a holographic computer screen came out of her arm. Ada stared at it in surprise._

_"Wow..." She trailed._

_"It'll help you control, or hack, any security system that you come across. So learn how to use it, it'll come in handy in all of your heists."_

Catwoman lifted up one of the windows ad climbed inside, an alarm going off as soon as she stepped foot inside. She quickly pulled up her computer again and hurridly typed away at it, shutting of the security system she forgot to turn off. Making the alarm stop, she sighed in relief. But then, an unhappy sounding Selina came in on her com-link.

_-What the hell was that?!- _She yelled, _-Are you trying to get yourself caught?!-_

Catwoman sighed, pressing her fingers to the comunicator in her left ear. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. The security system slipped my mind. It won't happen again."

_-It better not, because there's no time for 'accidents'. That alarm had to have gone off long enough to alert the authorites, so now you only have a limited amount of time. Hurry up and get what you can and get out of there.- _Selina explained, then tuned out. Ada sighed, Selina _is _right. She can't afford to make these kinds of mistakes if she doesn't want to get caught. But she isn't exactly a pro at this like she is, so can anyone blaim her for slipping up?

She ran over to one of the long jewlery cases and marveled at all of the pretty pieces that were being held inside, but only having so much time she couldn't gawk at them all. She retracted her claws from her right glove, testing on of them against the glass. She drew a large rectangle in the case and took her hand away, activating her catcrawling and using it to lift the cut out glass off of the case.

_"There are retractable claws inside each of ther fingers," Selina pressed onto both of Ada's palms, causing the claws to spring out with an audible 'shink'. "They're tipped with Diamons, you'll be able to cut through almost anything. One of the easiest being glass."_

She reached inside and pulled out a few necklaces that she thought was pretty, some bracelets, two watches, and a pair of ear rings. She put them all on, since she neglected to bring something to put them in, and looked at them. Thinking to herself how gorgeous they all looked. "Time for me to get out of here."

"I don't think so," Catwoman heard a deep and masculine voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was none other than Batman himself, her eyes were wide with surprise. But then her look of shock was replaced with a forced smirk, _'Can't let him know I wasn't expecting him.' _At least, that was what Selina told her to do if she runs into trouble.

Catwoman turned all the way around, completely facing Batman. He took one short glnace at her partly exposed chest, then looked back up at her face. "See something interesting Bats?" Catwoman teased, making Batman scowl.

"Yeah, I see someone stealing jewels." He replied. It wasn't the answer she was exactly expecting, but hey he _is _Batman. She took the time to examine him, he looked completely serious. Yet at the very same time he held a curious look. He had a nice amount of muscle, he looked to be about six feet tall and he was obviously a young guy. Around her age most likely. She found him to be very attractive, even though she couldn't see his face. _'It's definately the suit.' _She thought to herself. A tight batsuit wouldn't look good on just anybody, but on him it looked completely sexy.

"Do _you _see something interesting?" He asked, not being able to help letting just a bit of sarcasm slip. He asked on account of Catwoman's staring at him, he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel the least bit uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he actually had an attractive girl in a tight leather body suit looking at him like a piece of meat on a regular basis.

"Only a hottie in a batsuit," She replied, lightly tapping her glawed, gloved fingers against her cheek with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" He asked, ignoring her last statement and getting straight to the point.

"Sure you don't wanna guess first?" She asked, crossing her arms and backing back and forth a little.

Batman's eyes furrowed in frustration, "No, I'm not here to play games with you." He said, in no way trying to hide how irritated she was beginning to make him.

"Really?" She asked, throwing her arms out. "Look at me, you _really _can't guess who I am?" She asked, then shrugged. "Guess you're not as smart as I thought you were." She said.

"I'm starting to lose my patience, how about we cut to the chase?" He asked.

"Or we could not," Catwoman said, causing him to become a little more agitated than he already was. "Tell me Batman, how do these make me look?" She asked, turning around to show off all of the jewlery.

"Cute," He said, "But they'd look cuter back where you found them." Catwoman pouted.

"Aw, what makes you say that?" She toyed with one of the bracelets, "I actually think they suit me pretty nicely."

"Hand them over," He demande, ignoring what she said yet again. Catwoman smiled, pretended to think about it as she tapped her chin. Then after a short moment, she replied with a simple answer.

"Nope."

That's when he'd finally had enough of her, his face hardened as he reached down to his untility belt. Pulling out a pair of Bolas, her hurled them at her in an attempt to subdue her. Expecting her to get caught in them, he was surprised when she dodged them with ease.

"Now now Batman," She said, reaching for Catwoman's trademark whip. "That wasn't very nice." She hissed.

_"Finally, there's this." Selina held out her famous whip, making Ada smile._

_"That's so schway," She said as she took it from her. "Is this the same one you use to use?"_

_Selina nodded, crossing her arms with a smile. "If you like it that much, then you'll love the little modification I added to it." She pointed at it's hilt. "Press that button." Ada did as she was told, and a current of electricity errupted from it. Illuminating both Ada and Selina's forms as they stared at it. "It'll do that for as long as you keep your finger on the button."_

_Ada's face brightened with the biggest smile she's pulled all day, "Now **that **is schway!"_

With a crack of her whip she fished it at Batman, wrapping around his arms and torso. With struggle, he tried to use brute stregth to snap himself free. But it didn't work. "It's a bit stronger than that, guess you didn't expect that..." She trailed, then pressed the button. Batman yelled in pain as electricity pulsed through him, thankfully it wasn't enough to kill him. And he was lucky that the suit was shock resistant, otherwise it would've hurt ten times worse than it did. "Shocking huh?" She asked, then took her finger off the button. Pulling it back so it unwrapped from him, causing him to fall to his knees. A little smoke radiating off of him.

Catwoman took this chance to get away and jumped out of the window she'd left open. Using her catcrawling, she scaled up the wall of the building and got onto the roof. But batman had landed in front of her soon after, shutting off his rocket boots and retracting back his wings. "You just can't stay away from me, can you?" She coyly asked, resting her hands on her hips. "Can't resist?"

"Guess I'm just a sucker for catching criminals." He said, then he threw a punch at her. Catwoman reacted quickly, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back. He hadn't anticipated on her being so fast, so he jumped up and threw down a smoke pellet. Smoke spread over the both of them and Catwoman began to cough, as she breathed some of it in. She put her goggles back over her eyes, as they adjusted themselves to see through the thick smoke.

She searched around and could see the bright figure of Batman coming right for her. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, but he blocked it. She then threw a punch at him, landing it on his check and making him stumble back from the impact. She put her hands on the ground and flipped forward, sending both of her legs in for a fierce kick. But the only thing her feet came into contact with as the ground as she landed, confused as she looked around through the smoke. Where did he go, he had just been there?

Little did she know, Batman had activated the camoflage feature of his suit. Hiding not only himself, but his heat signature. So she wasn't able to see him with her goggles. He snuck up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, right around the joints of her arms and her torso as the smoke began to clear. He stood almost as still as a statue as catwoman struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You know," She said, grunting as she continued to struggle. "If it was a kiss you wanted, I think you've got me turned the wrong way." He was beginning to get fed up with her constant teasing, and she loved how frustrated it made him. Catwoman stopped her struggling when she saw she was getting nowhere, then she scoffed. "Fine, if you won't let me go then I guess I'll have to make you."

She through her leg out in front of her and through it back with as much force as she could, making contact with his leg. He grunted in pain as he loosened his hold on her and she elbowed him in the gut, making him hunch over as she flipped away from him. She found it amusing how such a trivial move worked on him. Soon, Catwoman could hear sirens in the distance thanks to the quietness of the night. "Better make this quick." She said to herself, looking back at Batman.

She swept her foot down at Batman's legs, kicking them out from under him and making him fall onto his back. He tried to get up but she put her foot down onto his chest. Keeping him there, "Nu-uh, no more of that." She said, then leaned down a bit.

"It's been fun Batman," She took her foot off of his chest and crouched down to be closer to his face. Pressing her lips against his masked ones, in a kiss. "We should do it again sometime," She whispered after pulling away. Then ran to the edge of the buiding and dived down, pulling out her whip and using it to swing away.

Once she was out of sight, Batman had gotten over his shock and stood up. The cop cars had gotten to the scene and by then he had already flown away, to his Bat Jet.

On his way back to Wayne manor, he pressed his fingers to his com-link. "You won't belive what happened back there."

_-What happened?- _Bruce asked, curious.

"The place was being robbed by some girl in a catsuit," Batman asked, finding what he said a bit amuzing because of how it sounded. It seemed ridiculous, but was even more ridiculous given the fact that he let her get away. Bruce was silent, and Batman thought that was strange. "You there wayne?" He asked, to make sure.

_-... Yes, I'm here.- _He replied, _-You said it was a girl in a catsuit?- _He said, making sure he hadn't mistakenly heard him wrong.

"Yeah, we got into a scuffle and she got away with the stuff she stole." He said, and he could hear Bruce sigh on the other end.

_-How far are you from the manor?- _Batman looked at his GPS, he'd be there in just another two minutes.

"Not far, I'll be there soon."

_-Good, there's something I need to discuss with you when you get here.- _

"What is it?" Batman asked, but he got no reply. Bruce had already tuned out. "Slag," Batman said as he removed his cowl. Revealing the face of Terry McGinnis. "This can't be good..." He trailed to himself.

Meanwhile, Catwoman opened the passageway into Selina's small lair and saw she was seated at the computers. "Here I am," She said as she removed her goggles and eye mask. She walked over to the lab table as she removed the jewelery, dropping it all onto it. Selina turned around in her chair and stood up, walking over to Ada as she examined what she put down.

"It isn't much," She said, remembering how much she would always bring back. "But this is good, for a beginner." She gave Ada half of what was on the table, just as promised, and she smiled as she took it. This had to be worth quiet a lot, and Ada never realized how fun it would be to thieve. It was so exilerating, and after running into Batman she couldn't wait to do it again. "So, how was it? Aside from nearly getting caught." Ada rolled her eyes, she wasn't gonna let that go anytime soon she could tell.

"It was fun," Ada smiled, "I even had a run in with Batman." Selina smirked slyly at hearing this, then leaned against the table.

"Really now?" She asked, "Do tell." Ada smiled as she began to explain to Selina what happened. All the while thinking about what his lips must've felt like underneath his mask, and all the fun she could have playing with the Bat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **When ever they're in costume, I'm gonna call them "Catwoman" or "Batman".

The basic idea of Ada's suit is just a futuristic version of the one Catwoman wore in Batman: Arkham City, (if you've never played that game then you can just google it I guess) with some typical gagets that a future-like suit like that would have. I tried harder on the fight scene this time, and I think maybe I did better than last time. What do you think?

I added Selina's explainations of Ada's gadgets as a way to have more dialouge, if I hadn't then not only would this chapter of been shorter but the beginning would've just been of Ada thieving. And that's a little boring, so I hope you liked that part too.

Was Terry/Batman in character? I tried to go off of how Bruce would act with Selina but at the same time tried to have Terry respond in a way that he normally would. I'd just like to know if he was OOC or not. Thank you guys.

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	3. Chapter three: Schools and Greetings

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appriciate it and I'm glad you love the story so far, I kinda felt like I rushed into Ada becoming Catwoman, but if you all say you like it then I guess I'll have to take your word for it.

**Replies to guest reviews**

**Guest: **I'm happy to see that you love it! I updated, hope you like this chapter to!

**Batman Lover: **I'm glad you like it, here's the update!

I do not own Batman Beyond!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Schools and Greetings_

* * *

"Ada?" Morgan said, rocking her sister's shoulder back and forth. In an attempt to wake her. "Sis? Get up, today's the first day of school!" Ada sighed, she'd been awake the moment Morgan had set foot in her room. She only hoped that if she ignored her, she'd leave and let her sleep for maybe a few more minutes. She desperately needed it.

Apparently her little slip up at the jewlery store was more than just a slip up to Selina, even if she didn't show it. For the past three weeks she's been training her even harder, making Ada push her limits and causing her come home exausted. Selina's been expecting nothing but perfection when Ada was on one of her hiests, meaning no detection and a clean getaway. While Ada had to admit all of the training did increase her abilities and performance a lot - she even knew how to work her suit better - she still didn't like it.

She wouldn't even have to deal with it if it hadn't been for that damn alarm going off, she probably wouldn't have even met Batman if it weren't for that fact. Because how could he have known she was there? The Police weren't the only one's alerted by it, that much was obvious. Ada couldn't help but smirk, all this thinking about Batman made her wonder just who he was exactly. She was just itching to find out now.

_'Maybe the mask'll come off next time, curtisy of Catwoman.' _She thought to herself, holding in a laugh as she sat up. But she still managed to crack a smile, "I know, I'm up kid." She said, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked at her clock, it read 'five o' clock' in vibrant blue numbers. Five AM, she'd hadn't gotten home until nearly three in the morning. _'Well that isn't much rest.' _She thought to herself, then turned back to her sister. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Morgan nodded, with a bright smile. "I had a PB and J sandwich!" That wasn't exactly breakfast, they _did _actually have cereal now, but Ada supposed it was alright. It wasn't like it would kill her or something.

"Alright," She nodded, "Let me get ready and I'll bring you to your bus stop." With a nod, Morgan trotted out of the room. Leaving Ada along. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, school.

After her father passed, she only went for maybe another couple of months before she just didn't show up again. She'd gotten a notice from Hamilton about a month or two ago explaining how she'd have to repeat her senior year, but she didn't really care. Though the fact that her only friend had to have graduated by now did bother her. Having friends wasn't the most important thing in the world to Ada, but it was still nice to have someone you could talk to and joke with now and then.

She sighed, "This year should be great." She said, with much sarcasm.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," Max said, cutting of Terry as they continued to walk through the halls of Hamilton High School. "So _Catwoman _was robbing Gothem Jewlers?" She asked, and Terry sighed.

"_Yes _Max, I just said that." Well, he didn't _exactly_ call her Catwoman. He called her a cat girl, but same difference he supposed. Max had asked him how his patrolling the previous night had gone, just like she did everyday. And in the middle of his explaination Terry had let it slip about how he hadn't seen Catwoman in a while, and Max quickly interrupted him before he could change the subject. She practically demanded that Terry tell her what happened and in the end he told her about his confrontation with the cat theif a few weeks back, leaving out details here and there. The fact that he nearly fell victim to her seductive appearence and the kiss, for two examples. It was something he wanted to avoid explaining to her, but it was probably gonna come up some time anyway.

"So then what happened? What was she like? What about the other break-ins over the past few weeks? Could those have been because of her to?" Max asked, and Terry knew they wouldn't be the only questions she had. He figured it would be this way after he told her. But at least it wasn't as bad as when he had to explain things to Bruce.

_"And you just **let **her escape?" Bruce asked, giving Terry his normal look of anger._

_"Hey! I stalled for the Police and I kept her there for as long as I could, what do you want from me?" Terry questioned, getting frustrated. Sometimes he thought Bruce expected a little too much from him._

_"I want you to be Batman and apprehend criminals, like you're suppose to." Bruce replied, making Terry narrow his eyes. "From what you've told me, I can't help but think you **let **her escape." He said, and Terry had to bite his tongue. He was extremely tempted to point out the things that Bruce had told him about his long-time criminal flame, Selina Kyle. There were countless times when Bruce had let **her **escape. Granted he never let her leave with anything that she may have taken, but he still purposely let her get away instead of doing the right thing and turning her into the authorities. _

_Terry exhaled the breath he'd been holding for that short time, choosing to calm down and avoid an argument. "I'm sorry," He knew a basic apology like that wouldn't work on Bruce, but he had to say something. "I get where you're coming from, you understand this way more than I do. From personal experience." He saw Bruce stiffen a little, and chose not to go down that road. "I won't let it happen again, I'll try harder next time." _

_There was silence, Bruce was lost in his thoughts for a while, while Terry stared at him. Waiting for some sort of reply, and finally Bruce sighed. "You're right, I **do **know from personal experience that Catwoman is a tricky vixen. I don't know anything about the girl that you encountered, but if she's anything like Selina then she's unpredictable." Terry smirked a little, "I won't hold it against you this time, but you'd better be prepared for when you come across her again."_

_Terry gave Bruce a serious look, "Don't worry," He said, this time in his usual 'Batman' voice. "I will be."_

He couldn't promise him anything, but he'd at least attempt to watch her more carefully. Bruce had a hunch about where she'd come from, that maybe she was just some kid that was copying Catwoman. It wasn't unlikely, there's an entire gang deticated to the Joker so why wouldn't there be a copy-cat Catwoman? But at the same time that seemed a bit too obvious and predictable. That's why it was only a hunch, he was going to try and look into it some more.

"Is she anything like the old Catwoman?" Max asked, and Terry looked at her. He hadn't known that she was still speaking, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice. But that sure was a question.

"I don't know..." He was being honest, he really didn't know. He could only go off of the things that Bruce had told him, and it amazed Terry how a woman like her was able to make Bruce cross the boarder between right and wrong. If she can make someone who's so serious about the law bend the rules just for her, she really must've been some kind of master of pursuation - and a looker of course. Or, Bruce was just in love. Terry would go with the latter, even though that didn't seem like Bruce.

He scoffed as he shook his head, what was he thinking? That didn't seem like Bruce? He was acting as if he was some kind of emotionless robot, he was still a human with a heart. And with Selina, that proved to be true. He could only imagine what their relationship had to have been like. A sort of good guy-bad guy thing is what they obviously had going on. And that in itself was a very weird thing to think about, when it crosses your mind.

But who was Terry to be judging? That was _years _before he even exsisted, and it wasn't like his relationship was perfect. With the ups and downs that him and Dana have, he had no right to be judging Bruce. And when he actually thought about it, they're nearly similar when it comes down to that aspect. Terry couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, if Bruce ever found out that Terry his _sucessor _were compairing himself to him... well that wouldn't be a conversation that Terry would want to stick around for.

_'This is giving me a headache.' _Terry thought, rubbing his head. His head was hurting and all he did was think about it, he couldn't even _begin _to imagine how Bruce must've felt to experience for himself that headache. No matter how much he tried to wrap his head around it, Terry guessed that he would never fully understand why Bruce would put himself through something like that.

_'Who knows, maybe it was worth it.' _It was the only conclusion that Terry could come up with, and it was something that would do just fine for now.

"Hey," Max waved a hand in his face, "You still there Ter?" She asked, he was just staring off into space the entire time she was talking. And frankly, it began to creep her out.

"Huh?" He looked at her again, to see her crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright Terry?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what, if I may asked?" She asked, playfully nudging him. Terry smiled, thinking about it once again for a split second.

"Nothing, Max."

* * *

Ada stepped off of the public bus and walked the rest of the way to Halmilton High, it was only one street down. She'd thankfully caught the bus just in time, she didn't want to miss anything good on the first day.

She looked at the digital watch on her wrist, it read six-thirty. School would be starting soon if she remembered correctly, if she ran she'd probably make it to class on time. _'But what's the point?' _She thought, it's only the first day. It's probably not a good first impression, but like normal Ada didn't care. As a few more minutes went by, she walked throught the entrance of the school campus. And as if that were some sort of signal, the bell had rung. She didn't know if it was the tardy bell, or if it was the one that meant school was starting. Either way she kept the same pace as she did before.

She pushed the front door opened and stepped inside the cool halls, continuing on her way to homeroom. As she turned a corner, she was nearly knocked over by Terry - who was in a hurry to get to his own class. Ada was surprised, but then quickly narrowed her eyes at Terry's retreating fiigure. The least the guy could've done was apologize, but she figured the bell that she heard was infact the tardy bell if he was running like that.

Once she reached her designated class room, she opened the door and all eyes turned to her. The teacher, Mr. Wright, rasied an eyebrow then cleared his throat, "I'm going to assume that you're miss..." He trailed as he looked down at a clipboard, "Harper... your names the only one that isn't checked off." There were a few sniggers in the room, but she ignored them. Keeping her attention on the teacher, "Try to be a little more early next time, like say _before _the tardy bell?" He asked.

"May I ask where my seat is?" Ada asked, gripping the strap of her bag with one hand and resting the other on her hip. She didn't wanna hear any jokes, she just wanted to sit down. Mr. Wright rolled his eyes and pointed to the class, "As you can clearly see, there's only _one _seat left." He said, and Ada narrowed her eyes. Weren't teachers suppose to be professional, and not sarcastic asses? "Next to Ms. Gibson." Ada turned towards the class and saw the open seat next to Max, muttering an nearly unaudible thank you as she went to take her seat. The class continuing it's chatter.

When she put down her bag and sat down, Max turned to her with a smile. "Don't worry about him," She said, "He's like this every morning, he's just a grump." Ada cracked a smile.

"_Just _a grump? I wouldn't say that, I think he's just a dick." She said, and Max laughed.

"I like you, you're funny." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Maxine, Max for short."

Ada smiled and nodded, taking her hand and giving it a friendly shake. "I'm Ada, nice to meet you Max." She said in a genuinely nice tone. She didn't know her, but Max seemed like a cool girl, the kind that Ada could get along with just fine. "I like your hair." She complimented, someone of her skin tone dying their hair hot pink may sound and look extremely crazy, but she pulled it off really well. Max smiled.

"Thanks," She dropped her hand from Ada's, "You new? I've never seen you around here before." Ada shook her head.

"No, I've been going to this school since my ninth grade year." She said, and this surprised Max. She'd been going to Hamilton just as long and she'd not once seen Ada around, and she remembers the faces of almost everyone that she see's.

"Oh... I never knew that. Hiding from everyone huh?" Max asked, as a joke. But Ada nodded.

"You can say something like that I guess." She said, and Max raised an eyebrow.

"...So what class do you have after this?" She questioned, deciding it be best to change the subject and avoid an awkward silence. Ada dug into the side compartment of her bag and pulled out her class list, handing it to Max. She took it and skimmed over it, smiling. "Bummer, you only have homeroom with me."

Ada frowned a bit, "Yeah, that is a bummer..." But Max's eyes lit up a little as she looked on at the paper.

"But you have classes with my other friends." She said, handing the paper back. "Maybe I can introduce them to you at lunch later, would you like that?" Ada thought about it, she wasn't really good at conversing with people she didn't know but max made it easy. And if her friends are anything like her, then it'll all be a breeze. Besides, she needed some companions anyway. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that Max." She said, making Max smile. The bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings and began to leave.

"That's rip, you'll love them." Max said as her and Ada stood, "Meet me infront of the Cafeteria later and I'll introduce." Ada nodded again as her and Max left the room.

"Schway, thanks Max." She said, then they both bid each other goodbye as they went their seperate ways.

"They're right over here." Max pointed out as she and Ada walked into the lunchroom, they were seated at their normal table. "C'mon." Max grabbed Ada's hand and excitedly pulled her over, catching the attention of her friends when they got close. "Hey you guys." Max greeted, and they all greeted her back. The blond in the group, Chelsea, was the first to notice Ada's presence.

"Who's your friend Max?" She asked, then Max grabbed Ada's shoulders and pushed her up a little.

"I'm glad you asked, guys this is Ada." She said, and Ada gave a small wave. "Ada, this is Chelsea." Max said, directing a hand at her. Chelsea waved and smiled with a simple 'hi'. "And this is Terry and Dana." She said, pointing at the two who were seated closely together.

"Hey..." Terry said, giving the best smile he could. At the same time trying not to over do it, otherwise it would obviously be fake. Ada smiled back.

"Hi Terry." She said, and Terry tensed a little. Her voice was familiar to him and to her he looked like he seemed a little uncomfortable by her presence. But she dismissed that as her being a stranger to him.

"Are you new here?" Dana asked, curious about Ada. She scrunched up her face a little, she had hoped she wouldn't be asked that question any more today. But she still answered anyway.

"No, I'm not." Ada said, and Dana thrusted up her eyebrows.

"Really? I've never seen you around."

_'Here we go.' _Ada thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. The same thing everyone else said when they asked if she was new to the school. "I guess no one really has."

"We were about to go get lunch," Chelsea chimmed, standing up. "You coming?" She asked, and Ada shrugged. Why not?

"Sure," She said, setting her bag on the table where everyone elses were. The five of them walked to the line together, all of them talking to Ada. Wanting to learn more about her and find out if her intrests were anything like theirs and such, all except Terry. Who continued to looked at Ada, in his mind she almost sounded a little like Catwoman. But as soon as he thought it he silently laughed away the silly thought, "No way..." He mumbled to himself, as he watched the girls drone on in their own conversation.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I think I did okay with this chapter, but I'm not entirely too sure about that. It's pretty bland to me, nothing really interesting going on. Part of next chapter will be like that since part of it is just a continuation of this chapter, but what I think doesn't matter. It's all about you guys, so give me your thoughts!

The only friends of Terry I can remember are Max and Chelsea (Dana if you count her too), so if he has any others they'll be put in later on. I don't know if I got Max and Chelsea's characters right or not, I'll have to watch some more episodes. If they were OOC, even just a little, then please let me know.

Hope you enjoyed, I love you guys. I do this not only for myself, but for you too. Remember that!

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	4. Chapter four: Traps and Cats

**Author's Note: **Hello again you guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I don't really have much to say (surprisingly) so how about we just get a move on huh?

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

There are none!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Traps and Cats_

* * *

Ada walked into her final class of the day, Literature, with Terry following behind her. He hadn't spoken to her all that much at lunch, but she knew he wasn't trying to be rude. Although it still made her feel weird, he seemed like a nice guy. She didn't want any awkwardness with him while she was with her new friends, so maybe a chance with just the two of them can be the perfect time to get aquainted with each other.

As Terry took his seat next to Ada, he looked as if he were completely out of it. And in a way, he was. Because unknow to Ada and everyone else, he was thinking about his duties as Batman just like he did everyday in this class. He wondered if Bruce was able to dig deeper into where Catwoman had come from, and maybe even find out a few other things that would make it easier to figure out just who she is. Would he run into her a second time? Would he actually _catch _her this time? Only time would answer those questions.

_'Hopefully Wayne's got a plan ready...' _He thought to himself as he lowered his head to his desk, cradling it in his arms. Ada looked at Terry when the teacher began talking, and from the look on his face it was obvious he was in some kind of deep thought. He had a similar look at lunch, and Ada began to wonder what was going through his mind.

_'Must be something big, if he's thinking that hard.' _She thought, she herself has a lot to think about to. What with her newfound Catwoman duties, but that was something she could just save for later. She almost didn't want to disturb him, almost. She cleared her throat a little, "...Pretty boring class, huh?" She asked him, and he jolted up a little then looked at her.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, I guess..." He trailed, then he was quiet again as he stared off into space. Ada frowned a little at this, was he really this difficult to start a conversation with? She already wasn't that good when it came to talking to people she didn't really know, he was just making it harder. She sighed.

"I usually fall asleep in classes like this," She said, and he nodded.

"Mhmm..." It was really weird, you'd think someone who was thinking that hard about something wouldn't be able to respond to the people around them. But he was hearing everything Ada was saying, and how that could be she didn't know. That being the case, why didn't he just try to talk?

_'Maybe I'm distracting him...' _That being the case, she decided to try a different approach. "You must be in pretty deep thought." She said, and Terry looked at her in surprise. Did he really make it that obvious? He ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about... well, something." He could've just slapped himself in the face after saying something like that, that made him sound like some type of idiot. At least, in his mind it did.

"What _is _that something? If you don't mind me asking that is." She asked, and Terry couldn't help but smile at how politely she'd asked.

"It's just something with my boss, I was thinking about my job later." He said, though he would get _too _deep into an explaination about his 'job' if she asked.

"Who do you work for? What do you do?" She asked, very curious now. But then a light blush crept onto her cheeks when she realised how forward that must've been. She was about to apologize, but then Terry cut her off.

"It's fine," He said, knowing that she thought she'd probably come off as rude. "I'm an assistant for Bruce Wayne." Ada's eyes widened a little.

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne? Owner of Wayne Enterprises? _That _Bruce Wayne?" She asked, and Terry chuckled a little at her genuine shock.

"You know any other Bruce Wayne's?" He jokingly asked, and Ada laughed at the question. She had to admit, she probably asked some pretty dumb questions just now.

"Guess not, what do you do for him?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"A variety of things, I help tidy up his house, I drive him around, I take care of his dog sometimes." _'I'm Batman too' _He smiled a little bigger, finding the thought amuzing. "It all really depends on what he needs I guess, the perks of being an assistant." He said, with just a hint of sarcasm, making Ada giggle.

"But you must get a lot of money doing it." She said, and he nodded.

"Big time." He said, and the teacher turned around.

"Ms. Harper and Mr. McGinnis, is there something _more _important than the assignment at hand that you're talking about?" He asked, irritated that they were talking while he himself was speaking. "If so, then maybe you'd like to continue your conversation on your way down to the principle's office!" He said, making some other kids laugh.

"No sir!" Ada quickly said, followed by Terry.

"Sorry Mr. Reed." Terry said, and the teacher crossed his arms.

"Good, pay attention!" He said, the turned back to the holographic board and continues with whatever it was that he was discussing. Terry turned to Ada and smiled.

"Maybe we can talk later." He whispered, and Ada smiled back as she nodded.

"Yeah, maybe later."

* * *

Terry - doned in his high-tech Batman attire - opened the Grandfather Clock entrance that lead down to the batcave and walked down the stairs, he was surprised that Ada hadn't asked to tag along with him. She seemed to be so surprised by him working for Bruce, that he thought she'd be begging him to go herself. When he told her this, she laughed. He was even more surprised when she'd told him it was because she had her own job to go to later in the day. He would've asked the same questions she'd asked him at school earlier, but in the end decided to leave it be. He wasn't one to pry into someone else's bussiness unless he was suspicious of something, but why be suspicious of her?

"It's about time you got here." Bruce said, when Terry walked up next to his chair, las he looked all of the monitors and Terry rolled his eyes. He was probably only what, a few minutes late? That was nothing compared to some other times.

"What's a few minutes?" He asked, sitting his bag down.

"A few minutes is enough in this town." Bruce replied, and Terry sighed.

"Here we go..." He muttered to himself, of course Gothem isn't the safest place out there. But Bruce acted as if something were happening on every corner at every little second, Terry swore Bruce would run him ragged if he hadn't already. "Anything going on?" He asked as he removed the mask to his suit from his bag.

"In the city, not at the moment. But I do have a job for you." Bruce said, as he began to type coordinates into the computer.

"Like?" Terry asked, slipping on his cowl.

"It's about Catwoman." Terry perked up at the name, Bruce officially had as much attention he'd ever get from Terry.

"What about her?" He asked, looking up at the big computer screen.

"Yesterday morning I donated a solid gold Jade Cat to Gothem Museum, it's eyes are made of pure Emerald. It's something that I've had with me for years, figured I would use it for _something_." He explained, and Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you have something like that just laying around?"

"That's not important," Bruce quickly replied, "The point is, no matter who this girl is, I know that Catwoman would _never _be able to resist something like this. Or anything that's cat related for that matter. News about it has bound to be put out by now, so my best guess is that she'll go looking for it once the Museum closes at midnight." He turned his chair to Terry, "It's ten o' clock, I want you out on that roof by eleven. Wait for her to appear and then apprehend her. This time you'll actually be expecting her, so don't screw up McGinnis."

Terry wasn't completely confident, but he wasn't prepared the last time. This time he knows what he's dealing with, "Got it."

000000

"Oh Bruce," Selina purred to herself, leaned again her computer station as she looked upon the screen. At the article about a recent donation that was made to Gothem Museum, "You know just what I like." She said, running her hand along the picture of the Jade Cat.

"Pretty," Ada complimented as she walked up next to Selina. "But don't you find it weird that this was suddenly donated there though? And a _cat _of all things?" She asked crossing her arms. Selena chuckled.

"Of course I do," She turned to her with a grin, "It's obviously a trap, he always knew just how to get me."

Ada looked at Selena with confusion, "Who's _he_?"

"That's not important," She quickly answered, "You know what to do, go undetected. You've been doing very well these past few weeks, so I trust you won't get caught?" She asked, and Ada smiled as she tied her mask around her eyes.

"You bet," She said, and Selena clasped a hand onto her shoulder.

"That's my girl," She siad, then turned serious. She walked to the labe table and picked up the utility belt that she'd prepared for Ada. Walked back to her, Selina held it out to her and she took it in her hands. "Make sure you watch your back."

000000

Batman paced around on the roof, it was a quarter past midnight and the Museum had long been locked up, and still no sight of Catwoman. "This is a waste of time," He said to himself, what if Bruce was wrong? Maybe the Catwoman of his time wouldn't be able to resist something such as this, but this is a new day in age girl that they're dealing with. For all they know she could be a polar opposite to Selina. "She probably won't even show..." He muttered, then he heard a noise. One that would've gone undetected if it hadn't been for the silentness of the night. It was alost like a scraping sound, llike rock against rock almost.

He crept to the side of the building where he thought he heard it come from, and peered over the edge. Just in time to see a figure swoop inside, through a window. Looks like Terry was wrong, but he smirked all the same. because now it was time to move in. "Bingo."

Catwoman dropped down onto a walkway that was about two stories high, and looked around the Museum. Judging by all the fossils and figures, she could guess that she was obviously in the Dinosaur exibit. "Well there's a let down," She shrugged "I was hoping it would be right infront of me." But things just don't work that way, "Now, where exactly were you put?" She asked to herself, pressing her outer left hand and making her computer screen come out.

Tapping away at the screen, she pulled up the article on the Jade Cat and scrolled down until she found what she was looking for. It had been placed in the Egyptian exhibit, "Figures," She said, shutting off her computer. She got on the guardrail on hopped off, landing gracfully onto the ground below. She ran out of the exibit and down a long hallway, turning left there were a variety of doorways she could go through. She ceased her running and looked up at the plagues that were about each doorway, until her gaze landed on the one that said 'Ancient Egypt'.

She walked through the doorway and immediately saw the Jade Cat on the far side of the room. She walked up to it and put a hand onto her com-link. "I made it."

_-Good, and there's no one around?- _Selina asked, and Catwoman nodded.

"Positive, it's all clear." She said, using one of her claws to cut a big circle into the top of the case.

_-Still keep your guard up, expect a visit from you're little friend- _She said, then tuned out, making Catwoman smile.

"I already was," She reached inside and carefully removed the cat statue from it's casing, slipping it into her bag.

"I _thought_ I'd see you again." Batman said, walking out from the shadowed corner of the room. Nearly startling Catwoman, she turned to her right and saw him standing a few feet away from her. "Couldn't resist the cat I see."

"And I see you couldn't resist _me_ Batman," She said as she sauntered up to him, "It's nice to see you again Bats." She ran a clawed finger up and down his chest, making a shiver run through his body. "Can you say the same for me?"

"Not so sure if I can." He said, grabbing her hand and pushing it away from his chest a little. "I'm not doing this dance with you a second time, so drop the act. You're coming with me."

She pressed her chest up against his and let out a pur, "Now_ that_ sounds like a plan." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't know what she meant at first, but once he realised she took what he said in a dirty way Batman nearly choked on his tongue. "Your place or mine?" She asked, seductively.

"How about a jail cell?" He said, intending to sound serious. But it probably didn't come out that way, why he was even playing into this again he didn't know. He may be Batman, but he's still just the last three words in that name. A _man_, and of course a seductress like her would use that against him.

"Oh Batman!" She slapped his chest, "I never thought you could be so..." She trailed, leaning up to where his ear would be. ".._Naughty_" He felt a lump begin to form in his throat, she was pressed so close to him you'd think they'd fuse together. She'd obviously never heard the phrase 'personal space'. That or she just didn't care about it.

He's never had to deal with anything like this while out on patrol, hell the only girl that's ever flirted with him was Dana! But that was only when they first started to get serious with each other, and they were only fourteen. This... this was just something he wasn't acustom to, but he _couldn't _let her get to him. He had to stay focused on the task at hand. He walked forward, causing her to lean away from him and walk back. In front of the case the Jade Cat was in again.

"_Stop _messing around, I'm serious. This isn't some game." He said, hoping he sounded convincing enough to make her listen. He had to regain control of this situation, he couldn't let her get the better of him.

"Everything's a game Batman, wwhether you like it or not." She said, stepping farther away from him. And he swore he let out a sigh filled with relief. Bruce was right, she's an unpredictable vixen. But she was so, tempting he could say. It was too bad he'd have to turn her in. "I'm not so bad you know."

"Really? I couldn't tell, don't bad people steal?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I do it for the greater good of someone, I'm not doing this for me." She replied, and Batman didn't expect that answer. He almost thought she was lying to him, but she sounded as if she were telling the truth.

"Who could you possibly be doing this for?" He asked, and she smiled.

"_That _you don't need to know Bats." She rested a hand on his chest, looking up at him. "Now enough serious talk, how about another kiss?" She asked, and he felt his throat grow dry. He didn't know why he thought she wouldn't bring that up, but he was _hoping _she wouldn't. "Maybe without this little old thing getting in the way?" She asked, hooking one of her fingers underneath his cowl. Batman's eyes snapped open and he roughly grabbed her wrist, squeezing it and yanking it away from him.

"_Don't _touch my mask!" He said through his teeth.

"Ooo did I hit a nerve?" She asked, taking her hand from his grip and stroking his face. "Then forget the mask, you still want a kiss?" She said, her lips only centimeters away from his.

"You're making this more difficult than it should be." He said, yet made no attempt to move away, his breath hitting her face.

"Why make things easy?" She whispered, then leaned in more. Batman's eyes drooped a little, waiting to feel her lips on his. But then, to his surprise, she suddenly jumped back and retracted her claws. She swung her hand at his chest and he yowled in pain when they made contact, leaving four long, bleeding cuts on his chest. She cut him, she actually _cut _him?! "Like I said," She said, then sprinted for the exit. Evading the security lasers like she did the last time, "Why makes things easy?!" She yelled,

Batman cursed under his breath and kicked on his boosters, retracting his wings and flying up to the ceiling to avoid the lasers. He flew after her, chasing her. He followed her back into the Dinosaur exibit and out the window that she'd entered in. He flew up to the roof and saw her running along it, letting out a laugh. She couldn't help it, have him chase her was fun. When she looked back, she didn't see him. She smiled wide, thinking she'd lost him.

"How disappointing, and he's suppose to be Bat-" She turned back around and ran into something hard, she looked up and saw the dark knight standing in front of her. "..man?"

"You were saying?" He asked, and she gave a weak smile.

"You got me?" She asked, shrugging.

"Play time's over, kitten." He said, she she gave a grin.

"Why so soon?" She questioned, the flipped right over her using his shoulders and jumped off the roof. She was about t o pull out her whip, use it to move from building to building to aid her in a quick escape. But before she could, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. And then she and Batman landed onto the ground softly. "If you let me go, I'll do whatever you want me to." Oh no, there was no way she was gonna be doing this again.

"If I let you go, you're gonna be turning yourself into the police." He said, and she frowned. "And that pretty cat in your bag, that's going back where you found it."

"Says you!" She threw her fist back, and the back of her hand made contact with his nose. He grunted in pain and released her to hold his face, that's what he gets for neglecting to restrict her arms. When he removed his hands from his face he ran out further into the street, looking every which way for her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

She escaped, _again_. And Bruce was going to murder him.

000000

He let out a sigh as he pulled his mask off, entering the Batcave. The top to the Batjet opened and he stepped out, approaching the computers and pausing to pet Ace. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get a word out he was cut off.

"Had a fun night?" Bruce asked, and Terry could tell whether he was mad or not. And that's how he knew he was in trouble.

_'Uh-oh' _He thought to himself, then he shrugged. "Um... I wouldn't call it fun." He said, cautiously walking up to the side of the old man.

"I've got a pretty interesting video I want you to see." Terry froze, he didn't know what to say but he had a feeling about what was coming. Bruce typed away at the keyboard and began to speak, "I had a camera hidden inside the exibit, in a spot that wouldn't be seen but would still capture everything in the room. The camera was programed to my Batcave computer system and not the Museum's, so if she disarmed the security system the camera would still be intact." He pulled up the video footage, and Terry watched as Catwoman got past the security lasers. "I got some interesting footage." He said, turning to Terry with narrowed eyes. He knew from that looked that Bruce saw everything that happened, and he probably wouldn't hear the end of it for a while.

Bruce rewound the tape and paused it, where Catwoman had a hand up to her ear. "What's she doing?" Terry asked, and Bruce zoomed in. Deblurring the pixals so they could get a much clearer picture.

"Here's a hint, it's something you do when you're talking to me." He said, and Terry's eyes widened.

"She's using a com-link?" Bruce nodded.

"The question is, who was she talking to?" He asked, more to himself than Terry. It was obvious that this girl is being directed by someone, but he couldn't guess who. He had an idea, but it seemed too far-fetched. Who else to instruct the new catwoman than the original herself? But, Bruce hadn't seen her in _years_. He figured by now she'd have to bedead, but now he wasn't to sure about that assumption. He looked at Terry again, but this time at his wounded chest. "Dress those cuts then head home McGinnis, you've got school in the morning." He said, turning his attention back to the picture on the screen. "Or in a few hours, I guess I should say."

Terry sighed, another sleepless night. _'Guess I'll be making up for it in school later..._ **_again_**." He thought as he turned around, he touched the scratches and winced. "That kitten's got claws... meow." He muttered to himself, then shook his head. He'll be up all night thinking about this.

Bruce heard Terry grumbling to himself as he left, he had a feeling that this girl was related to Selina in some way. He'd find out, he wasn't the world's greatest detective for nothing after all. With just a little more digging, he'd find his answer. He screenshot the picture and put it away into a file, then went back to the video. Rewinding it, he watched it from the beginning over and over again. Looking for any similarities, anything that could help him in finding out where she came from and who she's working for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I did better with the spelling this time, I watched what I typed and re-read the chapter. So hopefully there aren't any if not many mistakes. I hope you all loved this chapter!

Now on another note, I'll be starting a Justice League story soon and I need you guys to vote on something for me. It's going to be a love story, but I don't know who my OC Donna Tan's (Miss Mana) love intrest will be. And I have it narrowed down on three guys. So when you leave a review, please vote either...

A. Superman

B. Batman

C. Flash

I'm kind of leaning towards the Flash but I'm not one-hundred percent on the idea, so can you please vote for me? It's very important, or at least to me it is lol. Tune in next time for Of Catwomen and Batmen, you won't be disappointed!

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	5. Chapter five: Friends and Plans

**Author's Note: **Hello again you guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I think this story is moving pretty smoothly, what do you think?

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

There are none!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Friends and Plans_

* * *

Catwoman walked up to the lab table inside Selina's lair, opening her bag as she did, and pulled out the Jade Cat. Sitting it on the table, Selina's eyes sparkled as she stared at it, it was even more beautiful to her in person. She reached out to it slowly, taking her time and gently picking it up as if she'd break it if she weren't careful. She spun it around in her hands, completely fasinated and Catwoman couldn't help but smile at the sight. _'She's acting as if she's in love,' _She thought, removing her mask. But that wasn't too far from the truth.

"You did good, as usual." Selina commented, sitting the cat back on the table and patting Ada on the shoulder. She in turn shrugged.

"You do good when you have a good teacher." And she meant that, she'd be the biggest screw up in history if not for Selina's teachings. Spade hopped up onto the table and stared at the cat statue. Taking a few steps closer, he meowed as he began to paw at it. Selina picked up her cat and held him in her arms, walking back to her computer station.

"Now now Spade, no touching." She said, sitting him near her keyboard where he stayed put. "I don't want anything happening to my prize." She turned back to, "Anything with Batman?"

"We had a bit of a scrap, but the getaway couldn't have been easier." Ada said, amused.

Selina raised an eyebrow, "Easy you say?" She crossed her arms as she put a hand to her chin. "Either this kid is a sloppy Batman or he has a way of finding you. Did you check yourself for any trackers?" She questioned, and Ada held up a broken tracker chip.

"Already taken care of," She said, tossing it onto the table. "Anything else you wanted to discuss?" She asked, and Selina thought about it. Knowing Bruce, he was gonna stop at nothing to figure out the identity of Catwoman. And with all the run-ins Batman has had with her, she can only assume that he'd do the same. She knows Ada is better than that, but she should still watch herself. Make sure she doesn't do or say anything that can possibly link her to Catwoman, Selina sighed.

"All I can tell you is, whether you're Catwoman or Ada Harper... just be careful." Ada didn't fully understand what she was getting at, but she nodded all the same. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, then Selina spoke again. "Why are you still here?" She asked, "Change out of that suit and go home, you have school soon and if I remember correctly you have someone waiting at home for you." She said as she walked back to the computers, sitting down in her chair and typing away at her computer.

"Slag it! I forgot about all that!" She ran towards the entrance and opened it, grabbing the bag for suit that was next to the closet door and running to the Bathroom to change. "I'm such an airhead!" Selina let a giggle slip as she heard Ada in the hallway, she found it funny how Ada could go from being standard Catwoman to teenage girl so quickly.

"Sometimes I forget she's just a normal girl with her own problems," Selina mumbled to herself as she carried on with her own bussiness.

000000

Ada opened the door to her little sisters room and peeked her head inside, she could hear Morgans slight snores. Signaling that she was asleep. She opened the door wider and slipped inside, walking quietly over to her bed. She cut her lamp on and her heart sank when she looked at her. Her nose was a little red and she had tear stains on her cheeks, it was obvious that she'd been crying for a while. She must've cried herself to sleep.

"Poor thing..." She muttered to herself as she gently wiped one of the tear trails off of her sister's face. Ada's been finding her this way for a while now, and she knows it's because she's almost never home at night. And that made her feels bad, the fact that her job as Catwoman was interfering with the attention that her sister needed.

"I'm sorry kid," She said, running her fingers through her sister's short blonde hair. "But I'm only doing this for you..." She placed a light kiss on the top of her head, then turned off her lamp. Giving her one last glance before leaving her room, shutting the door behind her.

When Ada entered her room, she didn't even bother to turn on the light. She didn't even change into her night clothes, she just plopped face down onto her bed. And just when she was about to fall into the sleep that she desperatly need, her alarm went off. With eyes wide open, she took her pillow and smashed it into her face as she screamed.

"**Slag it!**"

* * *

000000

"Again huh?" Max asked, shaking her head. "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"Catwoman giving up? I wish." Terry said, with a chuckle. But then he frowned, "The old man was obviously disappoint in me, I had her _right _there! And I just let her slip right from under me." He said, leaning against a locker. He sighed, "There was a plan and everything, I actually expected her this time and I messed up again."

"Don't beat yourself up Terry," Max said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Catwoman already did that." She said, trying not to laugh at her joke when she saw Terry had began to glare at her. "Sorry, just trying to lighten your mood." She apologizeed, "You did the best that you could Terry, that should be enough."

"Well apparently it's not enough for Wayne," Terry said, gripping the strap of his bag a little tighter. "I swear that guy wants me to go above and beyond to catch this girl, but as far as I can tell I don't see that happening anytime soon." He said, then rolled his eyes. "At this point he'd probably tell me to take five so he could do it himself, if he were capable to anyways." He said, getting a little frustrated just thinking about it. But then he calmed down a little.

If you looked at it from Bruce's perspective, having this new Catwoman around was probably bringing back old memories that he wanted to keep burried. If anything, this was probably bigger for Bruce than it was for Terry. And that was saying something, concidering Terry has to deal with it on hand more than Bruce.

"Come on Ter, don't say that. You know that isn't true." Max said, trying her best to comfort him. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne knows you're tyring your best, it's probably just a little stressful for him to. You know what I mean?" Max explained, and Terry figured she was right. Maybe Bruce was more frustrated with Catwoman, and probably just taking it out on Terry a little. While that thought didn't make him feel any better, it did make sense. Terry was gonna reply, but then paused. Looking at the person that was walking up to them.

"Woah..." He said, and Max raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, looking in the same direction as Terry, her eyes widening. "Woah..." She said, the same as Terry.

Ada was walking up to them, in a way that made her look like a zombie. Terry looked tired himself, but Ada... she looked completely worn out. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she could barely keep her eyes open, there were bags under them and her clothes were even a little wrinkled. It was a miracle she could even make it to school today.

"Look what the cat dragged in.." She joked, once Ada was within ear shot.

"Ha ha," Ada sarcastically said, glaring at Max a little. Normally she'd find a comment like that funny, ironic even, but right at the moment she was _not _for jokes. "Shut up Max."

Max slightly jumped in surprise at her tone, it was obvious that Ada either just wasn't a morning person or she was just mean when she was tired. "What crawled up your butt this morning?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ada leaned again a locker by Max and slowly slid down until she was seated on the ground.

"Something called a boss..." Ada trailed, she honestly loved Selina. But right now, she was _not _her favorite person.

"Long night on the job?" Terry asked, and Ada nodded. "I know how you feel." Terry didn't know who she was, but Ada's boss must've been worse than Bruce.

Dana rounded a corner looked around, she'd been trying to find Terry all morning. She saw him with Max down the hall and beamed as she jogged to him, "Terry!" She shouted and he turned around, a smile on his face when he heard her voice.

"Hey Dana," He said, opening his arms to accept the hug she was gonna give him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said, hopping into his arms and giving him a tight hug. Causing him to wince and pull away, Dana looking on in shock. She put a hand on her mouth, "Oh! I'm sorry Terry, did I hug you too tight?" She asked and Ada looked up at Terry, in curiosity.

"No, it's fine Dana." He said, resting his hand on his chest. "Just a little... accident."

"What happened, are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand over his. Terry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was rough housing with Matt last nigt, he jabbed me pretty good." He lied, and Ada looked at him suspiciously. That was the same spot where she'd scratched Batman last night, but in the end she shrugged it off as just being a coincidence.

"A kid as little as him?" She asked, she didn't understand how someone that young could do damage like that to Terry. Matt's just a child so he can't be that strong, and Terry's taken harder blows and come out just fine. But she shrugged, taking his word for it anyway. "Just be more careful okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He said, relived that she believed him. She looked a little hesitant at first.

"Why were you looking for Terry, Dana? Max said, curious as normal. Dana looked at Max.

"Me, Chels, and the guys were going to Club Techno tonight. I wanted to know if you could go." She said, looking at Terry with hopefully eyes. Terry grimanced on the inside, he didn't know if he could. Bruce called upon him at the worst times, and a lot of those times he was spending time with his girlfriend. He didn't want to say yes and get her hopes up, but he didn't want to disappoint her either.

"... Sure..." He finally said, and Dana smiled.

"No interruptions from you-know-who?" She asked, and Terry mentally cursed.

"Um... I can't say fro sure-"

"Terry," She interjected, narrowing her eyes a little. "Yes or no?" He was quiet for a second, then sighed.

"No, tonight's all about you." He said, and couldn't help but feel that what he said would bite him in the butt later. Dana smiled and hugged him again, but this time a lot gentler.

"That's great Terry! Max and Ada can come to if they want," She said then looked at Max again, "What do you say Max?"

"You already know what I say." She said, smiling. She looked down at Ada, Dana and Terry doing the same, and was going to ask if she was in as well. But then paused when she saw that Ada was fast asleep on the floor. No one said anything, until Dana piped up.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" She asked, looking at Terry. Who shook his head.

"No, I'll wake her when the bell rings if that doesn't get her up. We can ask her later." He said, looking back at Ada's sleeping figure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chapter, it was another filler. But I hope it was still enjoyable all the same!

I don't know the name of the club that they're always going to, it was never even mentioned in the show as far as I know, so I made it up. And I for one think that Club Techno is a nice, fitting name givien the music that they play and the different colored lights and junk. I mean they even have giant lava lamps people, why am I even discussing that. I'm getting off topic.

Anywhore, next chapter will probably just be another filler. Like someone told me, not every single chapter needs action lol.

And the winner for the Justice League story is Flash! The adorable speedster!

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	6. Chapter six: Clubs and Calls

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! I just finished High School and I have a LOAD of stuff I have to do to prepare for College, so much that I won't even go into detail about it. It won't be easy, but I'll try to update every chance that I get. So don't worry, this story WILL be finished, I won't just stop like most people do. Because I know how disappointing that feels! Anywho, here's the next chapter so ON WITH IT!

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

**Guest: **Lol I love the enthusiasm! Here's the update you've been waiting for, enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Clubs and Calls_

* * *

Terry and Ada packed their belongings, as the bell for school dismissal rang, and headed for the door once they had everything. Ada had slept nearly the entire day away and could honestly say she was the slight bit disappointed in herself. She wasn't one for slacking, she always intended to get things done but she hadn't done a lick of work today. She was also sure that her sleep would be thrown off for a while because of all this.

_'I'm definitely gonna have to have a chit-chat with Selina, next time I see her.' _She thought to herself, as her and Terry left class.

"Hey, Ada?" Terry piped, looking at his friend who walked next to him. Ada shifted her gaze from the ground to Terry, giving him her attention.

"Yeah Ter?"

"You never answered at lunch earlier, you on for tonight or what?" He asked, and she mentally face-palmed. Dana asked her at lunch if she wanted to go to Club Techno with everyone, but she didn't give her a straight answer. She'd told Dana that she would think about it, but by the time lunch was over she'd forgotten all about it.

"Aw slag," She said, putting a hand to her forehead. "I forgot... I'm not really sure..." She trailed, thinking about it.

Terry sighed, "That's what you said earlier, come on Ada." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We have to know for sure so we can all meet up outside. Club Techno's a ridiculously big place, you probably wouldn't be able to find us if we went in without you."

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Ever heard of this thing called a cellphone? I can just call and ask where you are."

"And what makes you think any of us would hear a phone ring, over all that loud music?" Terry asked, and Ada pursed her lips.

_'Point taken.' _Ada thought, but unknowingly to her what Terry said was a lie. He always set his phone to vibrate when ever he went out to places like that, if it wasn't already, just incase Bruce ever called him. But he wasn't gonna let Ada know that, he was trying to change her mind!

"Besides, it's Friday, what's got you so hesitant anyway?" He asked, and Ada sighed. She never told any of them about her sister, or the fact that their parentless. She didn't want to be looked at differently by anyone so she kept quiet about it.

"Well... um..." She trailed, then cleared her throat. "My little sister, um.. Morgan, she's left alone by herself almost everyday enough because of my job. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself to go party with friends." She explained, and Terry was surprised.

"I didn't know you had a sister.."

"Most people don't," She said, looking away from him. They were silent for a minute or two, exiting the school building and walking down the steps.

"Well, can't your parents watch her?" He asked and Ada paused, coming to a quick halt. Terry looked back at her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She quickly answered, "No, they can't." She walked ahead of him, and he sped up to catch up with her.

"Why not?" He asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you another time," She lied, "They just can't, okay?"

"Oh..." He trailed off, he could practically feel how tense she was getting. He really wanted to know why that question bugged her so much, but decided to let it be. "Well, if you want, my mom can watch her." He offered, and Ada looked at him again.

"For real?" She asked, and Terry smiled. Nodding.

"Yeah, she watches my little brother Matt most of the time when she isn't busy. I don't think she'll mind one more." He said, and Ada's face brightened.

"Seriously?!" She asked rhetorically, then ambushed Terry with a hug. "That is _so _amazing for you to do! Thank you Ter!" She said, and Terry flushed a little. Not expecting to be hugged, he awkwardly pattered her back and nodded.

"It's no problem, so you're in?" He asked as she pulled away, still resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? Hell yeah!" She said, then completely pulled away. "When can I bring her over?"

"Nine should be good, I'll text you my address later." He said, and she nodded. Waving at him before she took off down the street.

"Alright, see you tonight Terry!" She yelled back, Terry chuckling a little as he watched her run off. Turning around then walking in the direction of his own home.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Morgan asked as she walked along side Ada, looking up at her. Ada looked down at her and smiled.

"My friend Terry's house, you can spend time with his folks until I come back to pick you up later." She explained and Morgan nodded.

"Oh, okay." She said, and not too long after asked another question. "When will you get back?"

"Hmmm..." She hummed, lightly tapping her chin. Then she shrugged, "I don't know."

"But _I_ wanna know..." She pouted, and Ada rolled her eyes with a smile. She could be so cute sometimes.

"I can't tell you what I don't know myself, kid." She said, and Morgan opened her mouth to say something else. But was quickly cut off by Ada. "And we're here." She said, then they walked up the steps to Terry's house. She rang the doorbell, and waited for a minute. Then the door was opened, revealing who Ada assumed was Terry's mother.

She gave Ada a warm smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Mary. Terry's mother, you must be his friend Ada." She said, and Ada took her hand. Shaking it, and noticing how firm her handshake was.

Ada smiled back and nodded, "That's me, it's nice to meet you Mrs. McGinnis."

"I told you my name was Mary for a reason," She winked, and Ada couldn't help but smile even bigger. Mary looked from Ada, down to Morgan and crouched down to her level. "And who might you be little miss?"

"Morgan," She said with a big smile.

"That's a pretty name, Morgan." She said, then stood back up. "You can come in if you'd like, Terry's upstairs in his room." She said, stepping aside so they could walk inside. Morgan ran right in, while Ada walked. Terry's mother closing the door behind them.

Morgan plopped down onto the couch and Ada stood in the middle of the room, "You can sit down you know." Mary said, but Ada shook her head.

"That's alright, I'm sure Terry'll be down any minute now." She said, and right after Matt came running down the stairs with Terry following behind him. Matt ran to Mary, hiding behind her while Terry stopped in front of Ada.

"You're lucky their are witnesses, twip!" He said, pointing at him. And Matt in turn blew a raspberry at him, then he finally noticed the people he didn't recognize. In his home.

"Who are you?" He asked Ada, narrowing his eyes.

"This is Terry's friend Ada, Matt. Her little sister Morgan will be staying here until Ada and Terry get back from their night out with their friends." She said, resting a hand on the top of his head. He looked at Morgan and crossed his arms.

"Why can't she stay at her own house?" He asked, frustrated at the fact that she'd be hanging around for who knows how long.

"Matthew, don't be rude!" Mary scolded, then looked at Ada. "It's no trouble, honest."

Ada nodded, "And _she's _no trouble, honest. You'll probably forget that she's even here."

"Good..." Matt mumbled to himself, earning a glare from his mother.

"Well, we should probably get going.." Terry trailed, not wanting to stay for much longer. "Let's go Ada," He said on his way to the door.

"Bye everyone," She said, following Terry out. Then peeped her head back inside, looking directly at her sister. "_Behave_." She said, pointing at her. And Morgan nodded, the most innocent look on her face. Ada smiled at her and closed the door behind her, leaving with Terry.

* * *

"You guys made it!" Dana exclaimed, running up to Terry and giving him a gentle hug. Remembering his soar chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, then looked at the others. Their other friends here as well, Chelsea, Max, Blade, Nelson, and someone that Terry didn't recognize.

Terry's eyes widened, "What's Nelson doing here?!" He asked, moving Dana out of his way and stalking over to the group.

"Terry!" Dana yelled, grabbing Terry by the arm. "Chelsea invited him, cool it!" Terry looked at Chelsea for an explanation, and she shrugged.

"We're cool." She said, grinning at Nelson. He smirked and put an arm around her, but she shoved him away. "But not _that _cool."

"Who's she?" Blade asked, looking at Ada. Max smiled and ran up to her, looping her arm in hers and bringing her closer to everyone.

"Guys, this is Ada." Max introduced, and then looked at her. "And Ada, this is Blade."

"Nice to meet you," Blade said, smiling. Ada nodded, a smile of her own on her face.

"This Nelson," Max said flatly, nodding at said boy. He slicked his hair back with his hand, giving her a smirk that he thought was charming.

"Hey beautiful," He said, and Ada ignored him. She could already tell that he was one of those guys who were just a little over confident.

"And this is-"

"My new _boyfriend_, Dex." Chelsea said, holding onto his arm and giving Nelson a smug look. Nelson rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket, and Ada couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Nice to meet everybody," Ada said, and Danna put an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, enough chit-chat! Let's go inside already huh!" She said, putting her hands on Ada's shoulders and moving her towards the entrance. Everyone else following behind.

Once inside, Ada's mouth dropped. This place was nothing like she imagined it would be, the different colored lighting and the blaring music. The music was so loud she could feel her chest rumbling, everyone looked as if they were completely letting loose. As if they had no care in the world at the moment. And the probably didn't.

"First time coming here?" Max yelled over the music, and Ada nodded.

"Yeah, this place looks so schway!" She yelled back.

"You wanna dance Terry?" Blade asked him, hanging onto his arm. Terry look a tad uncomfortable and was about to answer her, until Dana pulled Blade off of him and replaced her on his arm.

"Sorry, he's taken." Dana spat, then pulled Terry off to who knows where.

"Come on Blade," Max said, pulling her away from the group, both of them disappearing into the crowd.

Chelsea hadn't even said a word, she just pulled Dex along with her as she ran further inside. Leaving Ada with Nelson.

_'Perfect'_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Nelson put an arm around her and smiled down at her.

"You wanna dance?" He asked, and Ada moved his arm off of her. She was gonna tell him no, but then again what would she do until she found the others?

_'I may as well try to have fun in the meantime...' _She thought, and then looked at Nelson. resting her hands on her hips. "Alright-" She didn't get to finish, as he'd hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to one of the dance floors.

He released her and they began to move to the beat of the music, "You know, you're pretty hot." He said, and Ada cringed a little.

"Yeah? Thanks... I guess." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you hang with McGinnis. That guy's a total dreg!" He said, laughing, and Ada could already tell that this would be quit an uneventful evening if she didn't get away from this guy pronto.

"Hey, uh-"

"You know, I'm on the football team." He said, dancing a little closer. "Captain."

Ada nodded, "Yeah, whatever." She moved away from him a little and stopped dancing, making Nelson stop also.

"What's up?" He asked, wondering why she stopped.

"Listen, Nelson I-" She was cut off by her phone vibrating in her skirt pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the ID. It read "Ms. Kent", the surname that Selina used as an alias. Ada pressed answer and put the phone to her ear, holding up a finger at Nelson.

"Hello?" Ada yelled, so Selina could hear her better."

"Ada? Where are you, I can barely even hear you!" Selina said, but Ada could barely hear her herself. She would've gone to a more quiet spot, but she didn't know where any of those were. So instead, she plugged up her other ear with her finger.

"What?!" She asked, then she could just barely hear Selina sigh on the other end.

"Just get over here!" She ordered, then hung up. Ada turned to Nelson as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"I gotta go." She said, and a look of surprise washed over his face.

"But you just got here!" He said.

"I know, but the boss needs me." She said, shrugging. "Duty calls." She said, then ran towards the entrance and leaving Nelson by himself. Silently hoping that the others would understand her leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup, another boring filler. But a great chapter full of Cat and Bat will be up next, so never fear!

I spent a whole hour pulling up other people who know Dana and Terry, Dex was made up, and from what I've read the only other person who really hangs out with Terry and Dana is Blade. There's Howard Groote, but he's really only a friend of Terry's. Dana doesn't speak to him much, the only one who's ever had a conversation with him besides Terry was Max. I didn't think he'd really have fun with people who wouldn't pay him much attention.

As for Nelson, him and Terry didn't start to become friends until later in the series (When Terry saved him from Jokerz). Until that point they hated each other, and Dana didn't really speak to him much. She only put up with him cause her and Chelsea are best friends and Chels and him use to date.

And from what I read on Blade and Nelson, all I could get from it was that she's a flirt and he's just plain cocky/mean. I'm looking for episodes on Netflix that have them in it so I can really grasp their personalities, so until then this is the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Now that this site's been updated, it's so much easier to catch spelling mistakes. So I guess I don't have to worry about those anymore!

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to rate and review!_


	7. Chapter seven:Long Nights and Vigilantes

**Author's Note: **Wow, I've _really _been M.I.A lately huh? Lol I haven't updated in almost a month, but I'm here now! And I'm sure that's all that matters, and thank you for all of the lovely reviews guys. I enjoy looking at them, but don't be afraid to point out something you don't like. It helps me :)

**Replies to Guest reviewers**

There are none!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Long nights and Vigilantes_

* * *

"Dana! Come on, would you wait!" Terry pleaded with his girlfriend, as he ran to catch up with her. About an hour after they'd arrived at the club, Terry had gotten a call from Bruce. Telling him to suit up and go on patrol. Terry tried to talk himself out of it, already knowing how Dana would react, but all Bruce did was end the call in the middle of it. He grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stop, but she quickly yanked it away. Turning to him fastly, in a rage.

"_Don't _even start Terry!" She yelled, jabbing a finger to his chest and making him shrink back a tad. "What happened to 'no interruptions', huh? You said you'd be free, you said tonight was about _me_!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, genuinely hurt.

Terry sighed, he honestly was sometimes at a loss for words when ever she got like this. He felt like she'd have a better understanding if she knew about his Batman persona, but he knew all too well that'd be a horrible idea. He would never drag her into any of that, "Dana, you know he's my boss! I have a responsibility, you _know _I can't just tell him no when he needs me!" Terry yelled back, beginning to get angry himself.

"That is _not _the point, and you know it Terry!" She snapped back as she turned around again, biting her lip to keep from crying angry tears. "You _lied _me! This always happens, you _always _do this and I'm tired of it! It's always the same excuse, the exact same song from you!" She yelled, then sighed as she stepped away from him.

"It's time to take the song _off _of repeat Terry, try playing something else." She said, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for him to speak.

All Terry did was stare at her, then he looked down. "I don't know what else to say to you Dana..." He trailed, and Dana scoffed.

"Yeah... that's exactly what I thought," She said, sadly. Then walked away from him, into the crowd. And this time he didn't even bother to chase after her. Because what would be the point?

000000

"I hope you know, you got me in pretty deep with Dana." Terry told Bruce as he slipped on his mask.

"It's Dana," He said, in a way that sounded like he was really saying 'so what?'. "She'll get over it, besides, isn't your job suppose to be more important than a girl?" He questioned, turned his chair around to face him.

Terry exhaled, choosing to ignore the question. "And I'm just patrolling? No big robberies going on? Anything?"

Bruce shook his head, "None that I can tell, but that may change in the later hours. Maybe even minutes." He replied, and Terry nodded. Then something, or someone, clicked in his head. Then he felt like he had to ask.

"What about Catwoman?" Terry asked, curiously. "Did you find anything else yet, how far along are you?"

"I've gotten absolutely nowhere," Bruce said, sighing and turning back around to face his computer. "I've practically gone cold, all I have to go off of is a hunch." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Which is?" He asked, and Bruce was silent for a few seconds. Then he replied.

"Selina is still alive, and she's the reason behind your new friend." Terry's eyes widened, then he stood stiff as a board.

"But, I thought you said she was dead. You told me the last time you ever heard from her was when she went to prison. And that was, what, like six years before you hung up the suit?" Terry pointed out, and Bruce shook his head.

"I had no proof of that, I only _assumed _she was dead. But then again, I have no proof that she's alive either." Bruce explained, puling up all of the files he had on Selina and some pictures and news articles on the 'Tomorrow Cat' -as the city began to sometimes call her. "Focusing on this Catwoman was the wrong way to go, if I really want to get somewhere in finding out her identity I need to start where I should've started in the first place-"

"Selina Kyle," Terry finished for him, and Bruce nodded.

"Exactly," He said then began to type, searching up anything else on Selina that he could find. Anything that he happened to not have. "Now enough talking, you've still got a job to do." He ordered, and Terry nodded.

"You're the boss," He commented, getting inside the Batjet.

* * *

Catwoman walked along the random rooftop of a building, gazing down at the streets of Gothem. When she arrived at Selina's house, she was surprised when her mentor told her that she didn't have a specific place for her to break into.

_'Where's the fun if I'm ordering you around? Tonight, do whatever you wanna do. But still don't forget to get something pretty, kitty.' _

She smirked, remembering the woman's words. Then frowned, remembering that her sister was still at Terry's house. Terry, she ditched him and everyone else earlier. She wondered how they would react to that, they don't know where she went. Though that Nelson boy would probably tell them, that still doesn't change the fact that she ditched her friends.

But all the same, she shrugged it off. "They might not even notice that I left..." She trailed to herself, taking her whip off of her hip and unwinding it. Snapping it onto a gargoyle figurine that was on the next building and swinging off, feeling the wind rush past her was exhilarating. She felt free as a bird when she was Catwoman, and that was probably her favorite part of her job.

She repeated the same action, swinging around the city until she finally stopped near an slightly unfamiliar part of the city. Peering over the edge of the building, she purred. "Now _what _do we have here?" She asked herself as she stared down.

Down below, there was a back-alley operation going on. There were two loading trucks that seemed to be filled with weapons and other armories. Considering a small group of men were handing them off to another group, it was obvious that that's what was going on down there.

"You're not gonna join your friends down there?" She heard a voice ask, and smirked. Because by now she was use to his company.

"Now just what makes you think that they're friends of mine, Batman?" She questioned, turning around to look at him.

"Do I really have to say it? Isn't it obvious?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I might be a thief, but that hurts." She said, putting a hand over her heart and pouting in mock hurt. "I'd never do something like this, guns are bad." She teasingly said, and Batman frowned.

"It sure doesn't _sound _like that's how you feel," He said, crossing his arms. She chuckled and stepped up to him, resting a hand upon his cheek.

"Well, if you _really _wanna know how I feel..." She trailed, and he could see where she was going with it the second she'd touched him.

He grabbed her hand and pushed it away from him, "This is getting really old, _really _fast." He commented, walking past her and to the building's edge. "You're not gonna distract me, especially not from something like this."

Catwoman's smirk fell, and she turned a little more serious. To Batman's surprise, "How did you even find me?"

"I just happened to spot you while on patrol," He said, then turned to her. "Lucky me." He sarcastically remarked.

"Are you gonna get down there, or talk to me all night?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. And this time Batman smirked, jumping off of the rooftop and catching the criminal's attention when he landed.

"You started the party without me?" He asked, then Catwoman landed next to him.

"And they didn't even invite _me_." Catwoman said, Batman gazing at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked, low enough so the thugs didn't hear.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Then her look softened up and she gave him a wide grin, "Just like I told you before Batman, I'm not as bad as you think. I'm helping you." She unwound her whip and cracked it, jolts of electricity passing through it as she did. "Whether you like it or not."

"Why complain now?" He asked, as the criminals ran towards them. Catwoman and Batman ran at them at the same time, Batman igniting his boosters and tackling one. Catwoman wrapping her whip around another and tossing him into someone else.

She gasped when she felt two big hands on her arms, the person had picked her up then threw her a good distance away. But Catwoman quickly turned around mid-air and landed on all fours, she hissed a little and ran at the thug who dared touch her. He put his hands together in a big fist and swung them down at her, when she was close enough, and she jumped out of the way. His hands hitting the ground in front of her.

"You should watch what you're doing," She said, jumping up and roundhouse kicking him in the head. Knocking him onto his back, "You almost hit me." She smiled.

Batman elbowed a thug, that tried to get him from behind, in the gut. Then turned around and grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him over and onto someone who was running towards him.

Some of the thugs ran to the loading trucks and retrieved some weapons, loading them with ammunition and aiming at Batman once they were finished. With wide eyes, Batman ran for cover the second they began to fire at him. Thinking quickly, he hide behind one of the trucks.

"This might be a problem," He said, peeking his head from behind the truck. When he did bullets flew past his head, some of them hitting the truck with a loud 'ping', making him pull his head back behind the truck in a hurry. "Gotta get those things away from him." He said, pulling some Batarangs from his utility belt.

Kicking on his boot boosters, he flew up into the air and was fired at again. He flew around to try and throw them off, and still tried his best to get a good aim with his own weapons. He threw a Batarang at one of the criminals hands and landed a hit, making him drop his gun to hold his hand in obvious pain.

"Got'cha," He said with a smirk, Catwoman ran up to the thug Batman had unarmed and wrapped him up in her whip. Zapping him with it enough to knock him out.

Catching their attention, the thugs turned their weapons on Catwoman. She smirked at them, "You boys wanna play?" She asked, then cracked her whip again. "Let's play." With that said, she ran they began to fire. She ducked, flipped, and jumped in any attempt to avoid the bullets. Glancing up at Batman, hoping he understood that she was trying to distract them for him.

After a few seconds he smirked, then threw two more Batarangs hitting another two of the criminals. Flying down, he landed in between them and grabbed them both by the head. Knocking their forehead's together and knocking them out cold, leaving the three that were still shooting at Catwoman.

She hissed in pain as a bullet whizzed past her arm, leaving a nasty, bloody scratch on her arm. She grabbed her arm, and stopped running when she heard the firing stop. She looked and saw Batman kick one of them away, the other two running back to the trucks.

"Big mistake," She said, running after them. They were about to get more ammo from the truck, but Catwoman grabbed one of them and turned him around. Scratching him across the face, he yelped.

"You bitch!" He yelled, punching her across the face. The other tried to grab her, but was quickly grabbed by Batman and thrown to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled, picking him up by the front of his shirt and punching him in the jaw. Dropping him.

Catwoman grabbed her cheek and glared daggers at the thug, grabbing his arm and throwing him behind her. He stumbled a little and caught his balance, then was punched in the nose by her when he looked up. She kneed him in the gut and kicked him in his chest, knocking him away.

"Even _bigger _mistake!" She yelled, wrapping her whip around is ankle and giving him a big jolt of electricity. The shock knocking him out. She turned to look at Batman and saw that he pushed the last one to the ground, his body laying limp.

"That's the last of them," He said, putting his hands on his hips. He pulled a device out of his utility belt and pressed a button that was on it. "The Police should be here soon," He looked at her and saw that her cheek was already beginning to bruise. "Are you alright?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her.

She smiled and grabbed it, lightly pressing it against her injured cheek. "My hero," She teased, making him flush under his mask. "I'm fine, I'm still alive aren't I?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"What about your arm?" He asked, gently grabbing it and holding it up for a closer look.

"I'll bandage it up later, it's not as bad as it looks." She said, then cabbed his chin and tilted it up, Making him look at her, "Besides, looking at that handsome face makes it hurt less." She commented and he dropped her arm, taking a small step back.

"Even in situations like this, you just don't quit. Do you?" He asked with a smirk, and she shrugged.

"I guess not," She put her hands on her hips, "And I bet you wouldn't want me to anyway, would you?" She asked, and when he thought about it he probably didn't. Deep down, he enjoyed the attention a little.

"What makes you think I fall for any of this?" He asked, and she walked up to him, standing close.

"Let's just say, I have a little hunch." She said, pressing a hand to his chest. Making him wince a little, he was still sore from her scratch. She took her hand away and looked at his chest, looking back up at him with a smile. "Guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

"Just a little?" He asked, and she giggled. Then they were both silent, then Batman spoke up.

"I didn't take you as the 'good guy' type."

"Maybe because I'm not," She said, "But I'm not the enemy either, I do what I want. That's all."

"Maybe you should start rethinking just what it is that you 'want'." He said, crossing his arms.

"I thought we went over this Bats," She rested her hand on his shoulder, "No need to dig any deeper than you've already tried." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to press a kiss against his masked cheek.

"Guess I can't help it," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's a little frustrating, not knowing anything about someone as mysterious as you."

She smiled, "How do you think I feel, Batman?" She asked, and then she grabbed the ends of his mask. He quickly released her and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?!" He harshly asked her, his soft mood and voice quickly disappearing from her sudden action.

"Relax Bats," She said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not gonna take the whole thing off," He only stared back at her, unsure. "Just trust me." She said, and he slowly began to let go of her hands - hesitantly. She pulled it up to uncover his mouth, and then she pressed her lips to his now bare ones. In a kiss.

Batman's eyes widened in shock, then they slowly closed as he kissed back. Wrapping his arms around her again, after thinking how funny it almost was. Given their current setting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the chapter, the ending especially lol!

I love how so many of you can picture all of this as an actual episode of Batman Beyond, that is so flattering! I get all flustered when I get that from you, you don't even know. That has to be the best comment an author can on stories like these!

I wanted to go a little different with Catwoman this time around, having her stealing something on her next encounter with Batman is a little expected. I bet that's what you thought was gonna happen, huh? Well I fooled ya!

Over the time of not updating, I thought of so many ideas for later chapters. So get ready for that, cause it's gonna get interesting (if it hasn't already that is)!

So, again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you'll await future one. And thank you to all the new favorites/follows I've gotten since the last update. I love you all!

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a review!_


	8. Chapter eight: Talks and Mentors

**Author's Note: **I wanted to update so many times, but so many things would come up - you guys don't even know! Like my birthday, the fourth of July, a great aunt of mine got married and I had to go to the wedding with my family! My best friend's birthday is tomorrow, so before I missed the chance again I told myself that I _would _update today! At least this one, while I have no other distractions.

**Replies to Guest reviewers**

**Guest: **It wouldn't be the end of Dana, trust me. I know she's one of his oldest friends, I wouldn't just cast her out like some others do. She's just as much part of the story as any other character.

**Fan: **Wow... I don't even know where to start, thank you so much! Your comment has definitely got to be my favorite one so far, probably the longest one to I think. Seriously, your comment made me smile so much it hurt my face. Lol thanks for that!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Talks and Mentors_

* * *

Ada entered the lair of Selina, removing her face mask and walking of to the table. Setting her mask down, she picked up Spade and began to pet him as she sat down on the table. The feline purring from the attention and a big smile plastered on Ada's face.

"You sure look happy," Selina commented, turning her chair around and standing up. Resting her hands to her hips, "Eventful evening, I'm guessing?"

"You could say that," She replied, looking from the cat in her arms to her mentor. Selina looked around at the table, noticing there was a thing besides Ada sitting on it. She hadn't gone thieving?

"You don't have anything with you." Selina pointed out, making Ada cease her petting on Spade and give her full attention.

"Yeah... I didn't really feel the need to get anything, I found something better to do." She said, thinking about her time with Batman. From crime fighting they did to the way they held each other, it made her face flush. And Selina noticed.

"By the look on your face, I'm assuming it was something great?" She crossed her arms, "What exactly did you do for five hours?"

"Oh... you know..." She trailed, then smirked. "I did a little crime fighting here and there."

"Crime fighting?" She was honestly surprised to hear her say that, it reminded her of how she'd lend a hand to Bruce now and then. Though, a lot of the time she only had because it was convenient for her in some sort of way. But sometimes, she did because she actually wanted to. "By yourself? What made you want to do that?"

"I just happened to stumble across a back-alley operation, and I wasn't by myself." Ada explained, "Batman just so happened to find me, and we took them down together." This made Selina smile.

_'Reminds me of the old days...' _She thought, having to stop herself from reminiscing so she could listen to Ada.

"It's a good thing to, I don't think I could've done it alone." She touched her bruised cheek and winced. Selina noticing this and walked closer to her, "Even with my fast reflexes."

"What happened here?" She asked, pointing to her cheek. Ada forced another smile.

"One of the bad guys got me pretty good, but I got him back just as good." She said, snapping her fingers and making a zapping sound. Making Selina chuckle.

"I think I taught you a little better than I thought, but try to dodge the punches a little better sweetie." She said, smirking. "Now I _did _teach you better than that."

"Well, think you can teach me how to dodge bullets?" She asked, and Selina quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because their 'back-alley operation' was a gun raid, they had weapons and they sure as hell used them." She stretched her arm out in front of her and showed Selina her bullet scratch, now fleshy looking and caked in dried blood. "I'm gonna need to bandage this."

* * *

Terry walked into the Batcave as he removed his cowl, a smile adorning his face. Ace perking his head up as he sensed him walking in, getting up and rushing over to Terry once he was down all the steps.

"Hey boy," He said, petting the Batdog as it barked at him happily. He walked over to the computers, Ace following behind, where Bruce sat. Leaning against them once he got there.

"How was it?" Bruce asked, taking his gaze away from the big computer screen to look at Terry. "You seem happier than usual."

Terry shrugged, "I kinda am, I guess. I stopped a back-alley operation and a few robberies, nothing big going on."

Bruce folded his hands in his lap, "A back-alley operation does sound a little big, what happened?"

"I sort of spotted Catwoman while I was flying around, she got there before I did."

"Oh, really now?" Bruce asked, curious. He turned back to his computer and began to type. "What was she doing there?"

"Don't know, but speaking of her... I don't think she's as bad as you think." Terry admitted, and this made Bruce pause.

"And just _what _would make you assume something like that, McGinnis?" He asked, looking at terry with narrowed eyes. Was he insane? Just what was this girl doing to him, saying to him? She was beginning to make Bruce think of him and Selina back in the old days. The way they acted with each other, he didn't want Terry going through the same headache. He didn't want Terry letting her slide with things he knew weren't right, he didn't want him making the same mistakes he did. All just for some girl.

"Well for starters, she willingly helped me with those thugs. She even got hurt, she didn't have to do any of that." He explained.

"You're right, she didn't. But that doesn't mean she's on your side." He replied, and Terry had to bite back a sigh. He should've known Bruce would act this way, that's why he was so reluctant to mention it to him. "Don't forget, she's still your enemy."

"Well maybe she doesn't have to be," Terry started, "Sure she's a thief, but maybe this is proof that she can change. For the better, be on the side of good."

"Not everyone thinks that way Terry, take it from me." Bruce said, and Terry already knew what he was talking about.

"This again, huh?" He asked, Bruce was beginning to bring down his good mood. "You know, just because Selina was like that doesn't mean that she is to. I think you've got her, and this entire situation, all wrong."

"You must be forgetting that I've been in this business a whole lot longer than you Terry," He was surprised to hear him say his first name, he didn't do that regularly. "And over the course of crime fighting, you'll learn that not everyone can be trusted. And I think she falls in that category."

Terry rolled his eyes, "I bet you didn't say that about Selina."

"That's not the point now is it?" He asked defensively, he wasn't about to turn this on him. "You're letting her get to you, just like Ten, and it needs to stop." Terry felt a pang in his heart at the mention of Melanie, that was something he just wanted to forget.

"This is different," Terry argued.

"No it isn't," Bruce said, "Until she actually stops what she's doing, then it isn't different."

Terry stared at Bruce, saying nothing more. Only narrowing his eyes and walking away, muttering something about going home as he retrieved his bag and went up the stairs again. Ace watching him and Bruce sighing once Terry was gone.

Bruce looked down at Ace and petted his head, "Why are teenagers so stubborn, Ace?" He asked, the dog simply looking up at him then laying his head down.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, finally finished with that. I honestly just wanted to put some mentor interaction in here somewhere, because there isn't much of it. Now there's a whole chapter's worth, and I couldn't resist mentioning Ten. I knew Terry wouldn't like that ;)

This isn't very long *pout*, shorter than what I normally do. This was only like under two-thousand words, but hopefully you all enjoyed it all the same. You're probably just happy that I finally updated the damn thing xD

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a review!_


	9. Chapter nine: Signs and Suspicions

**Author's Note: **I know I've been gone for awhile, and I don't think I can apologize enough for that lol. I think it's safe to say that I can blame three things called life, laziness, and procrastination. But I guess laziness kinda falls under that, doesn't it? ... Ah well... any who, thank you to those who've waited so patiently. Thanks for all of the new favorites, follows, and reviews I've gotten during my absence. I love all you guys, and I hope this chapter brings you joy!

**Replies to Guest reviewers**

**Ann: **You really think so? That's so flattering, thank you! I'll definitely keep this up, I won't let this story die!

**Guest(1): **Thank you, and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. I hope you enjoy it all the way through to the end!

**Guest(2): **Thank you so much, that makes me happy lol! The update's finally here, hope you enjoy!

**Allekinz001: **I'll never abandon this story, I know all of the people who have this in their alerts/favorites are as eager as you are to read. I started it, I'll finish it. Don't you worry :)

* * *

**Chapter** **Nine**

_Signs and Suspicions_

* * *

Ada ran down the sidewalk, trying to get to Terry's as quick as she could, cursing as she did. She was glad being Catwoman had her in good shape, otherwise she'd have been exhausted from the nearly non stop running. It was a little bit past two a.m. and Morgan was still at the McGinnis household. So many things had been running through her mind, she wondered how her sister was doing. She knew she was in good hands, but who could blame her for worrying?

But worst of all, she could only imagine what Terry's mom must've been thinking about her. She's been gone all night, for all she knows Terry could've gotten home hours ago. And Mary would've obviously asked questions about Ada's whereabouts.

_'How irresponsible she must think I am...' _She trailed in her head as she jogged to a halt, once nearing Terry's home. _'Maybe I'm over thinking it.'_ She thought... then paused. "Who am I kidding?! I dumped my kid sister on her and left her there until the early hours of the morning, like his mom's some kind of babysitter!" She sighed.

"Of course she's gonna think I'm irresponsible." She said a little more quietly. Resuming her walking, before she knew it she was at the McGinnis' door. With a sigh, she rang the doorbell. After hearing it unlock, the door opened and Mary stood in front of Ada.

"Hello A-_Ada_!" She yelled in shock, putting a hand over her face. "What on _earth _happened to you?!" Ada was confused at first, then realized what she was talking about. She raised a hand to lightly touch her bruised cheek, only brushing it as to not make it sting.

"Oh! Uh... I kinda got into a scuffle earlier, it's no big deal." Ada said, and she wasn't even lying. "It'll heal-"

"Well did you at least put something on it? I think I have some-"

"No, it's alright Ms. Mary. Honestly, I put something on it already." She said, trying to reassure her. She didn't want her making a huge deal of it. "Is Terry home?"

"Terry?" She asked, confused. "No, of course not. He was with you when you both left."

"Well I had to leave pretty early for personal reason. But I figured he would've been in by now." What would he be possibly doing at this hour?

"No, but maybe his boss called. That man's had Terry out later than this, so I guess I shouldn't worry too much." Mary said, but that didn't stop her from doing as such. Terry was her son, and she loved him. The only thing she could honestly say she didn't like about his job with Bruce was definitely the late hours. What he could possibly be doing at hours like these she had no idea, but she supposed she wouldn't question it.

"Morgan is up in Matt's room if you two want to go home now." She said, her mood lightening up slightly. But Ada shook her head.

"Actually, if it's alright with you Ms. Mary, I'd actually like to try to wait for Terry." She just wanted to try to clear up any potential confusion, if there was any to begin with. Plus, she was kind of hoping if Terry could walk home with them to.

Mary raised an eyebrow at this, why would she want to wait for Terry? It was late and she looked tired, not to mention the fact that neither of them knew when he'd be back. "Um.. well.." She started, then cleared her throat. "Well... if that's what you want, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But just to warn you, I don't know how long he'll be."

Ada smiled as she nodded in understanding, "I know, thank you Ms. Mary." She said, and Mary stepped aside to let her in. As soon as Ada was inside she went straight to the stair case, beginning to walk up. "Oh, where's Matt's room?"

"Just down the hall, second door to your left." She said as she locked the door back. Ada muttered a thank you and jogged up to the second floor. Going to the room that Mary said was Matt's, before she opened the door she could hear them talking. Their voices muffled because of the door being closed, but still being able to make out what they were saying.

"You're bad at this game to!" Matt said, then laughed. "Should've known a _girl _can't play video games!"

"Shut up!" Morgan said back, irritation obvious in her voice. "Girls can _to _play video games!"

"Yeah?" He asked, in a daring tone. "Bet you can't win this next round!"

"I bet I can!" She said, her voice getting more high-pitched than normal as she was getting in his face.

"Fine! But if I win, you can't come in my room anymore." By then, Ada had silently opened the door and slipped inside. The two children too focused on each other to notice.

"Double fine!" Morgan exclaimed, "But whenI win, we have to play whatever I want. Whenever_ I_ want to!" Matt narrowed his eyes at her, he knew her idea of 'playing' was something stupid. But he wouldn't back down from the bet, he wasn't scared.

"Alright, say goodbye to this place." He said, pressing the 'rematch' option on the fighter game they'd been playing. "Cause you'll never see it again." Morgan ignored him and only focused on the TV.

Ada crossed her arms, smirking. She'd stay quiet until they were finished, she couldn't help but be curious herself. She watched as they both shoved each other, trying to mess the other up, and after a while both had only one life left.

Matt glared at Morgan, said girl returning his look, and scoffed. "You got lucky, don't actually think you're gonna beat me." But all she did in response was blow a raspberry at him, making him roll his eyes.

And to Matt's shock and surprise, Morgan ended up the winner. "Yay!" She exclaimed, hoping up and down. Repeatedly saying how she won.

"No way!" Matt said, standing up and throwing his controller to the ground. "You cheated!" He yelled, making her gasp.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Not," Ada cut him off, making them both turn to her. Morgan beamed and ran over to Ada, hugging her legs tightly.

"Ew," Matt said, "What happened to your face?"

Ada raised quirked an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hip, "You know, you'd be _a lot _cuter if you were nicer." He stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled.

"Is she going home now or what?" He asked, pointing at the little girl.

"Once your brother gets here, yeah." She answered, and he crossed his arms.

"Isn't it past her bed time?" He teased, looking at Morgan. Who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shouldn't _you _have been asleep hours ago, kid?" Ada asked, making Matt flush.

"Whatever," He muttered, "Get out of my room!" Ada shrugged and Morgan let go of her legs.

"Alright, c'mon Morg. We can wait for Terry downstairs." She said, walking out of the room. But before her sister followed her, she turned back to Matt with a smirk.

"Hope you like playing house," She said, giggling at the face that he made. Plopping onto his floor with a groan once she closed his door behind her.

* * *

Ada and Morgan had only been seated on the couch for ten minutes, before the front door had unlocked and Terry stepped through. He saw them sitting their from the corner of his eye and looked at them in surprise.

"Ada?" He said aloud, not expecting to see her and her sister when he got there. His eyes widened when he saw her bruise. "What happened to you?!"

"What? This?" She asked, and he nodded. Morgan looking between the two. "I got in a fight earlier."

He narrowed his eyes a little, remembering how a certain cat was sporting the exact same bruise. "And when exactly was this?" Ada stared at him, why did he have to know that?

"It isn't important Terry, I'm alive aren't I?" She questioned, sarcastically of course.

"Is the attitude necessary?"

"Is the third degree?" She asked crossing her arms.

He didn't even answer, only staring at her in suspicion. But in the end sighed, if what he was thinking was true it wasn't as if she'd be telling him anytime soon. "What are you two still doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you," Ada answered, as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Well, I guess I can see that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda meant _why _are you two still here, I figured you would've picked her up once you left the club."

"Well the boss called, had to leave pretty early. I just got here a while ago." She explained, and Terry nodded. He'd forgotten that she had a job herself.

"Same here," He said, "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Figured you could do the honor of walking to girls home." She shrugged, standing up. Her younger sister doing the same. "You interested?"

Terry smirked, holding his chin as he pretended to think. "Well... I _am _pretty tired from work."

"Shut up," Ada laughed, walking up to him and shoving his shoulder. Making him laugh with her, "Let's go Joker." She said as she walked past him, Terry cringing when she called him that name. Morgan hopped off of the couch, skipping after her sister, and Terry watched as the both of them walked out. Still not being able to hold back his growing suspicion.

* * *

The three had walked in silence the entire walk to Ada's home, Terry walking next to her with his hands inside his jacket. Ada holding her sisters hand as they walked.

The bruise on her face had been a coincidence, a very big one that Terry was finding very hard to handle. It was as if with each minute that past by he was finding more of a reason to believe that Ada really was who he was thinking she was.

Ada wanted to say something, Terry's silence had been making her feel uneasy. At first she figured it was nothing, but the tension in the air was growing so thick you'd think you cut cut it with a knife. In fact, it'd take a sword to cut the tension between the two. She figured it was about her wound, but she didn't know why. Did he not believe her story? Was he maybe worried about her?

"Terry," Ada said, turning to him. He looked up from the ground to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You've been quiet ever since we left your house." He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking..." He trailed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He knew if he tried he'd say something to set her off. If his theory was right anyhow, otherwise she'd probably just laugh and drop it. But he wouldn't take that chance. "How close are we to your house?"

"We're almost there," She said, then Terry looked around. He didn't think they lived in this part of Gothem, it wasn't the worst but it wasn't that great either.

"I didn't think you lived in such a rough neighborhood." He said, and she shrugged.

"We won't for long," She turned to Terry and leaned in a little. "My parents have been saving money for a new apartment, they found a better one in a better neighborhood." She said with a smile, she's collected a lot of money and jewels from her job. She may as well use them on something good.

Morgan looked up at Ada, hearing what she'd said even though Ada hadn't intended for her to. "But we don't have p-" Ada quickly covered her mouth and stopped walking, Terry stopping also.

"You don't have what?" He asked, confused.

"We... w-we don't have, um..." Ada trailed, looking at the ground. "... Enough money! They have to work a few more shifts before they have a good amount, you know?"

Morgan moved Ada's had off of her mouth, and looked up at her. "That's not what-" Ada cut her off by putting her hand back, much to the little girl's dislike. Terry looked at Ada again, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what Terry? I think we'll just walk the rest of the way." Ada said, pushing her sister behind her.

"Seriously, and you think that's a good idea?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Terry, I've walked home this late and turned out perfectly fine before." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You wanna tell that to your bruise?" He questioned, Ada narrowing her eyes at him.

"Terry, just shut up!" She said, raising her voice a little. Surprising Terry and Morgan, even herself. She sighed, grabbing Morgan's hand again. "Sorry, look I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, then she began to walk away. Morgan turning around and waving her free hand at him.

"Buh-bye Terry!" She said, and he waved back. Still watching them walk even after she turned back around, sighing. He turned on his heels and began to walk home.

"I've never met somebody so defensive in my life," He muttered, pulling up the collar on his jacket.

"How come you told him we have parents?" Morgan asked Ada, and she shook her head.

"I don't know, kid." She said, and the child frowned. Looking to the ground.

"Oh..." Ada looked down at her sister and breathed out deeply, she hated to lie like that. But that was just something Terry didn't have to know.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here you go, I hope it isn't rushed or anything towards the end. I kinda wanted to wrap it up cause I'm really tired right now, but I still wanted to do it nicely.

I noticed that when I don't update for a long time, it never takes me that much longer than a month to upload. So just saying, if you notice that it's taking a while for me to update, expect to wait at least that long.

Again, really happy you guys are loving it so far. It makes me love updating for you guys more!

Fun fact: Ada's name is actually a mixture of Ada Wong and Helena Harper from RE6. Just thought I'd share that with you guys :)

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a review!_


	10. Chapter ten: Girls and Outings

**Author's Note: **Not much longer than a month, see! I told you so, now here's the chapter you've been awaiting. Enjoy it! Happy tenth chapter! I wonder if I can make it to twenty...

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

**Allekinz001: **Well that's good to know lol, or else I would've re-edited that chapter. Thanks, that took a load off of my shoulders.

**Guest 2.0: **Yes, yay! And you're very welcome, I do this for you guys (maybe me too) :)

**Guest: **I updated, thank you. I'm glad you think it's so good!

**Guest12345: **You really think so? And yeah there are only about three good one's, maybe even four, that I've read. I remember one was _soooo _good, but was abandoned after like the sixth chapter :(. It's kinda what inspired me to do this, I guess I could almost say :)

**Jinkglow17690: **You're awesome for calling me awesome, that's pretty much all.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Girls and Outings_

* * *

"And he just _totally _flaked on me, can you believe that?!" Dana exclaimed, gripping a napkin that was on the table. Ada sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he had a good excuse?" She said, unsure of what she was saying. Dana shrugged.

"It's always the _same_ excuse, that's the point." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm starting to think that sometimes the old man doesn't even need him, like he's just using him an excuse to not spend time with me or something. You know?" She explained, Max and Ada both shrugging as a response.

Dana had called Max, who in turn called Ada, asking for a sort of 'girls day'. Just as a way to get her mind off of things, aka Terry. And, as of right now, the three girls were sitting in a food court at the Mall.

"Didn't you want to get your mind _off _of Terry?" Max asked, but she knew Dana couldn't help it. She was just one of those people who expressed how they felt, the girl was terrible when it came to hiding how peeved she was.

Dana sighed, resting a hand on her cheek as she leaned on the table. "Yeah, I know... but I guess I can't help it." She could feel her anger slowly dissolve into sadness, "I mean, maybe he _isn't _lying to me... but I still feel like there's more to his job than what he says."

After hearing this, Max snorted a little. Trying to hold back a little laugh, making Ada raise an eyebrow as she sipped her drink.

"What are you laughing about?" She questioned, and Max held up a hand.

"Nothing... I was just.. thinking of something funny." She said, slowly calming down. Ada found it strange how she just so happened to 'think of something funny' after what Dana said.

"You sure you don't have something to tell us?" She asked, and Max immediately turned serious.

"No, of course not." She said, taking Ada's drink from her hand. Ada shouting a 'hey' in protest. "If I really did, I would've told you." She admitted, then took a sip. Ada rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, cause we all know how much you love to talk. I should've guess." She said, snatching her drink back. Max giving her a playful glare.

"You're buying me one of those later, it's pretty good." She said, then Ada shrugged.

"If it keeps you from touching mine? Definitely,"

Dana sighed, "...I'm pretty bored..." She trailed, resting her head in her arms.

"Well, there's not much to do during the day. Is there?" Max asked, and there honestly wasn't. All of the cool places didn't open until night-time, which left a disappointing day life if you were looking for something fun to do.

"How about we go shopping?" Ada suggested.

"My dad only gave me like, fifty credits when I left the house." Dana said, "And I already spent like, five on the food."

"You're pop actually gave you _that _much?" Max asked, then scoffed. "Lucky, _my_ folks gave me what was in their pockets." She said, crossing her arms, then looked at Ada. "What about you?"

"Are you kidding? I have a job Max, I don't need to rely on my parents for money." She said, then Max smirked.

"I forgot you were 'miss independent', sometimes I'm surprised you don't live on your own house Ada." Max joked, Ada giving an awkward laugh in response.

"Yeah, me too sometimes..." She replied, then all was silent between the three. Their minds going to different subjects. Dana thinking about what Terry may be doing, Max thinking about the new vileness in town, and Ada about her 'job'. After a while, Ada finally sighed.

"Not to be a dreg or anything, but this 'girls day out' is getting _pretty _boring." She said, then Max and Dana groaned.

"Yeah, we know, but there's nothing to do..." Dana said. Then they thought, what could we do?

"... How about the arcade?" Max suggested.

"We aren't kids Max," Dana said as she messed with a strand of her hair.

"I think it's a nice idea," Ada piped, "We don't have much option."

"But I've never played a game a day in my life!" She admitted, then Max grabbed her arm as she stood.

"Now's as good a time as any to start, isn't it?" She asked, and Ada stood as she finished the last of her drink.

Dana rolled her eyes and picked up her purse, then smiled. "Fine, whatever, but this _better _be fun!"

"It will be," Ada said, then the trio threw away all there trash and went on their way to the nearest game center.

* * *

As they stepped inside Arcadez, they were met with a bigger majority of teens than children. Max, at the sight, turned to Dana with a smug look.

"What were you saying? About arcades being for kids?" She laughed when Dana stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up," She said, then walked further inside. Ada and Max following behind trying to hold in laughs. Dana walked up to one that was currently not being used and examined it, as if it were something completely foreign to her. "What's this one?"

"This is one of those virtual reality fighter simulations," Ada said, picking up one of the helmets.

"Huh?" Dana asked, and Ada shrugged.

"It's just a fighting game," She said, and Dana nodded.

"Thank you for saying it in English." She joked, making Ada smirk.

"When the game starts, bystanders can watch from that big screen up there." She said, pointing up to a giant flat screen that was hanging above the game. It was currently blank, as no one had played for some time.

Dana nodded again, then crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not exactly the 'brawler' type. I'll just watch you and Max play, scrapper." She smirked, calling Ada scrapper on account of her bruised face. The mark seemed to have gotten just a tad darker since yesterday.

"Whatever, prissy." She said, then laughed when Dana stuck her tongue out at her just as she did to Max.

Max picked up the other helmet and sat it on her head, "You ready to get your ass handed to you?" She asked as Ada turned on the game. Ada sat her helmet onto her head and scoffed.

"I should be asking _you _that, shouldn't I?" By the time, the game was finally over. People had gathered to watch the two duke, cheering when Ada came out the victor.

"Wow, you're good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Max questioned, Ada shrugging as a response.

"Let's just say that I know someone who knows some good moves." Max smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well you'll have to tell her to give me some lessons sometime, you're agile and graceful."

"Yeah," Dana piped, draping her arm around Ada's shoulders. "Almost like a cat or something." Ada smirked at the two.

"Really? You don't say..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my god this chapter was so bad! Lol you guys may not think so, but this chapter sucked to me. Another filler, sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you guys finally snapped and said, "Get to the damn point already!" or something!

I'm surprised by all the positive feedback I've gotten so far, the only flame I ever got was from some anonymous person. Lol she basically told me off about there already being a Catwoman in the comics and Ada being a carbon copy of Selina and Terry.

Anyway, even though I didn't, I hope you liked this chapter. You guys waited a while for this, so I hope I didn't disappoint.

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


End file.
